


Space Seed: A Divergent Reality

by rdahljr



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdahljr/pseuds/rdahljr
Summary: This story is a divergence of the Space Speed episode when Khan and his followers are discovered by Kirk and the Enterprise. Instead of reviving him, Kirk keeps the Augments sedated until they are moved to the nearest Star Base – Could this be a new future for the Federation?





	1. Divergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the Star Trek Original Episode: Space Seed and this story divergences within that episode with Kirk making a different decision upon discovery of the Augments. This decision change creates changes makes the discovery of Khan and his followers public to the Federation instead of placing them on the planet Ceti Alpha V. Kirk keeps Khan sedated until he is moved, along with the Botany Bay to the nearest Star Base. Khan and his followers are kept in hibernation, is this a new future for the Federation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Note: The initial dialogue is taken directly from the episode, but soon diverges after the discovery of Khan on the Botany Bay. After that, all of it is mine.

 

On stardate 3141.9, the Federation Starship, _Enterprise_ comes across a derelict ship in space. As the _Enterprise_ approaches, it matches speed with the slowing drifting craft.  
\- _Enterprise_ Bridge -  
Lt. Spinelli at the helm responded to his display, "Coming up on it fast, sir.  
Kirk looked up from the PADD he was reviewing, "Are you certain of your sensor readings?"  
Mr. Spock checked his scanner, "Definitely a space vessel of some type."  
"Origin?" asked Kirk.  
"Unknown. It could hardly be an Earth ship. There have been no flights into this sector for years.  
Lt. Uhura responds to her communications panel, "I'm picking up a signal, sir. A series of beeps comes over the speakers on the bridge. "Captain, that's the old Morse code call signal."  
Kirk replies, "Thank you."  
Uhura reads her translation display, "CQ. CQ."  
Kirk acknowledges her response, "We're reading it, Lieutenant." He looks over to Spock, "I thought you said it couldn't possibly be an Earth vessel."  
"I fail to understand why it always gives you pleasure to see me proven wrong."  
"An emotional Earth weakness of mine. There it is."  
Both of them their attention to main bridge viewer as the ship appears on the screen.  
Kirk looks, "An old Earth vessel, similar to the DY-500 class."  
Spock provides a much more detailed estimate, "Much older. DY-100 class, to be exact. Captain, the last such vessel was built centuries ago, back in the 1990s."  
"Then it's a derelict, its signal left on automatic."  
Spock adds, "Or an old Earth ship being used by aliens."  
Kirk clicks the Comm on his command chair, "Weapons status?"  
Weapons Controller in phaser controller responds, "Deflector shields on maximum. Phasers manned, sir."  
Kirk continues, "Bioscanners report."  
Dr. McCoy responds over the Comm, "Life science bioscanners are picking up heartbeats from over there. Can't be human, though. They're too faint, and average only four beats per minute."  
Spock reports from the science station, "Sensor reading, Captain. Some sort of equipment functioning on that vessel."  
Kirk directs, "All decks go to full alert."  
The _Enterprise_ drops from warp and comes alongside the smaller ship, which is comparable in size to the engineering hull.  
Captain's log, stardate 3141.9. A full hour has elapsed since interception of the strange vessel. Our presence alongside is still being completely ignored. Although our sensors continue to show signs of equipment and life aboard, there has been no indication of danger to us.  
Kirk clicks on his chair Comm unit, "Weapons department, maintain battle stations. All other decks standby alert."  
Uhura responds, "All decks acknowledging, sir."  
The lift doors open and Dr. McCoy comes onto the bridge and down towards the captain's chair.  
"We're continuing to pick up some form of heart action over there. Very faint, very slow. Seems to be coming from about sixty or seventy bodies, as near as I can tell."  
"Alien bodies, Bones?"  
"Could be. There's no sign of breathing or other forms of respiration."  
From the science station, Mr. Spock reads additional scan data, "Hull surface is pitted with meteor scars. However, scanners make out a name. SS Botany Bay."  
"Then you can check the registry.  
He consults the library computer, "No such vessel listed. Records of that period are fragmentary, however. The mid-1990s was the era of your last so-called World War."  
McCoy says, "The Eugenics Wars."  
Spock looks over says, "Of course. Your attempt to improve the race through selective breeding."  
McCoy counters, "Now, wait a minute. Not our attempt, Mister Spock. A group of ambitious scientists. I'm sure you know the type. Devoted to logic, completely unemotional."  
Kirk interrupts, "All right, all right, gentlemen. As you were." He looks to the helm officer, "Rig for tractor beam, Helm. Lock onto that vessel."  
Lt. Spinelli, "Rigging for tractor beam, sir."  
Kirk gets up from the command chair and looks over to Mr. Spock, "The Bridge is yours, Mister Spock. Care to join the landing party, Doctor?" as he heads to the turbo lift.  
"Well, if you're actually giving me a choice."  
"I'm not. Oh, I'll need somebody familiar with the late 20th-Century Earth. Here's a chance for that historian to do something for a change." He looks over to Mr. Spock, "What's her name? McIvers?"  
"Lieutenant McGivers," Spock corrects him.

  
\- Lt McGivers' quarters -

  
Scene cuts to Lt McGiver's as she is just about to settle down to do some painting when she hears Mr. Spock's announcement over the ship's intercom.

" _Attention. The following personnel report to transporter room. Engineering Officer Scott, Lieutenant McGivers. Acknowledge_."  
McGivers goes to the wall intercom and hits the call button, "On my way." She grabs her tricorder and heads out of the hallway…forgetting to cover the painting a certain Indian leader in her common area.

  
\- Transporter Room -

  
As the landing party member start coming into the transporter room, Mr. Scott is checking the auxiliary sensor panel, "Well, it looks like that ship was expecting us. We read heat coming on, complete oxygen atmosphere."  
Kirk says, "Very interesting. You ready, Bones?"  
"No. I signed aboard this ship to practice medicine, not to have my atoms scattered back and forth across space by this gadget," looking at the transporter pad with a scowl.  
Kirk smiles, "You're an old-fashioned boy, McCoy," Kirk looks around and notices that they are missing a person, "Where's that historian?" As he finishes, the doors to the transporter room open as McGivers enters, "Come on, Lieutenant…?"  
"McGivers, sir."  
Kirk nods and precedes to the transporter pad with the rest of the party. He turns around and looks to the transporter chief.  
"Energize."

  
\- _SS Botany Bay_ -

As soon as they materialize, Scott and McCoy begin scanning…  
"Oxygen, nitrogen atmosphere…a little thin, but breathable."  
Kirk looks over to the control panel on the wall, "Scotty?"  
Mr. Scott walks over the old style control panel on the wall and begins his examination, "Definitely Earth-type mechanism, sir. Twentieth-century vessel. Old type atomic power. Bulky, solid. I think they used to call them transistor units. I'd love to tear this baby apart."  
As Scotty continues to examine the control panels, Kirk, McCoy and Lt McGivers continue to examine the sleeper units.  
"Captain, it's a sleeper ship," McGivers says looking at the sleeper cells.  
Kirk asks, "Suspended animation?"  
She nods, "I've seen old photographs of this. Necessary because of the time involved in space travel until about the year 2018. It took years just to travel from one planet to another."  
"Is it possible they're still alive after centuries of travel?" he asks Dr. McCoy.  
McCoy speculates, "It's theoretically possible. I've never heard of it being tested for this long a period."  
"What a handsome group of people," she says as she walks up and down the sleeper cells and stops at a particular bed, "Captain, look here!"  
As they peer into the glass, Lt McGivers immediately recognizes the sleeping man.  
"Sir, this man is Khan Noonian Singh!"  
"Are you sure, lieutenant?" Kirk asks  
"Yes, sir. I'm 90 percent sure. I completed my doctoral thesis on the Eugenics wars of the 20th century and I'm very familiar with all the key people of that era. This is definitely him."  
"Lieutenant, tie into the ship's library computer and confirm your hypothesis."  
"Aye, aye sir."  
"Dr. McCoy, scan him and find out if he's really human."  
"You got it, Jim."  
Kirk opens his communicator, "Kirk to _Enterprise_ ,"  
" _Spock here, Captain_."  
"Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Lt McGivers are going to send you their tricorder readings over to the _Enterprise_ for analysis. I would like you to confirm the readings of what we've found here."  
" _Aye, sir, awaiting transmission. Opening link to the ship's library compute_ r."  
As Dr. McCoy and Lt McGivers finished uploading their findings to Mr. Spock, Kirk wanders over to the side of the control panel. He looks and finds a log book that was hurriedly stashed beside a console. He picks it up and reads the cover. It's the mission log for the ship printed in an old-style laminated paper binder. As he's reading it, he walks over and shows it to the Lieutenant.  
"Look at this Lt. Here's the mission log."  
She took it from Kirk to examine as his communicator chirped… "Kirk, here."  
" _Spock here, sir. I've reviewed the data sent back by both Dr. McCoy and Lt McGivers. I concur this is definitely an Augment human. I even consulted an outside source, the Vulcan historical database to see if there are any mention of them from their pre-warp observations of Earth of that time. B_ _oth avenues confirm the data. My recommendation is caution and provided that this technology doesn't malfunction, we tow this ship to Starbase 13 before we attempt to wake up any of these humans. I highly recommend that we ensure that they are completely secured and sequestered from the general population for the current time._  
_"United Earth's ban on genetic engineering came about because of these very augments that we've discovered. Publicity of this type of information could be very disastrous for the Federation, not to mention Earth. This type of find needs to go up to the highest levels for determination and eventual outcome_ ," finished Spock.  
Kirk nodded his head in agreement with that summation.  
As he spoke into the communicator, "Thank you, Mr. Spock, I'll take your recommendation into account. Please keep this data link open should we require the need to send you additional data."  
" _Aye, sir_."  
Kirk closed his communicator keeping his communication open with Mr. Spock, but Dr. McCoy's and the Lt's tricorder kept the data link to the ship's computer online for the time being.  
He opens his communicator, "Kirk to Scotty, have you completed your initial estimate of the ships' systems?"  
" _Aye, sir…for a ship this old, it's in very good shape. Most of the computer systems and the ship's primary reactor are still online and functioning…I think within their normal parameters. The only thing not functioning is the drive…a very primitive atomic drive_."  
"Can this ship stand up to the stress of being towed at warp?"  
" _…It could sir, but not at a very high warp….I'd say about Warp 2, not more than 3_."  
Kirk decides the risk is acceptable, "thanks Scotty, finish up your scans and head back to our location. We'll beam back to the _Enterprise_ and make preparations for towing."  
" _Aye, sir, on my way…_ " He closes the communicator  
Kirk looks at McCoy and McGivers, "Well, Bones, it seems that we've made a significant historical find for Earth. What's your evaluation?"  
"They're human, Jim. Perfect specimens I might add. I've detected no anomalies, no radiation mutations, nothing. They are in perfect health, just hibernating."  
"Thank you, Bones."  
Lt McGivers walks up the doctor and Kirk, "Sir, I've cross-referenced my findings with pictures from the ship's library computer and from the images stored in the archives, they match. These are definitely the Augments that were unaccounted for at the end of the war.  
"Also, based on pictures, unclassified documents, and historical news items that survived the war, this is definitely Khan. He was the ruler of over 40 nations in Asia, to include China and India, between 1993 and 1999. His East Asia Union as it was called back then was the last one to fall to the combined forces of the United Nations."  
"Sir, you'll find this interesting...from those surviving documents, many of the citizens of that East Asia Union were the most content-they didn't protest, the society under him wasn't strict and they enjoyed the most peaceful existence as compared to the Augments that took control in Europe and Russia."  
Kirk looked at her, "What's your recommendation, wake him up now? Or later?"  
She replied, "Sir, I'd like to talk to him now, but I understand the security precautions from Mr. Spock's perspective."  
"Noted; however, I'm erring on the side of caution. I'm taking them to Star Base 13 before any 'waking up' is going to happen. Short of any mechanical malfunction, that's what is going to happen."  
"Aye, sir."  
As Mr. Scott rounded the corner with his security escort, the landing party assembled for transport.  
"Kirk to _Enterprise_ , landing party ready to beam back."

 

\- TBC -

 


	2. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having towed the Botany Bay to Starbase 13 after a slow two-week journey at Warp 3, the Enterprise crew transferred one of the Augments for revival under controlled conditions. Since there was hardly any mention of subordinate character names except for maybe one or two, the character of Amin is my creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Enterprise had arrived three days earlier with the towed ship and with the assistance of Star Base personnel, offloaded the 73 hibernating humans. Since the 20th century cryogenic chambers had the possibility of failing, each of the augments was transferred to a 23rd cryogenic chamber equivalent to ensure any unauthorized awakenings. As Kirk got closer to the starbase, he contacted the base commander, an Admiral Westervliet Komack, on his find. The Admiral directed a communications blackout from that point on and ordered Kirk and his First Officer to report to him directly upon arrival.

\--- Admiral Komack's office - Starbase 13 ---

Kirk and Spock were sitting in Admiral Komack's office detailing his recent log entries. Kirk began, "Sir, the humans we found are that of 20th Century Earth. According to my historian and confirmed by the Vulcans, they are indeed who we think they are." He looked across to Spock, who said, "Confirmed, sir. I even access pre-Vulcan High Council records of that era and filled in the gaps in your historical records."

As Komack digested this, he got quieter. Komack was not one to overreact and his record was that of a distinguished service record that was known for averting and fixing many crises in Federation history. Sitting across from Kirk, he took a deep breath, he deliberating chose his next few words carefully, "You know Jim this will shake the Federation's core beliefs and standards of human rights, especially Earth. It brings up uncomfortable aspects of our history that many in the political leadership will not want to deal with.

"How are we going to explain to the Federation Council, especially to the UE government that we just found relics from a part of our history that we just as soon forget? The events and mistakes that happened during that war created the foundation of how we deal with genetic augmentation and solidified our ideas on how to unify our planet."

"We understand the delicacy of this situation, Admiral, but the opportunity to learn from these individuals should be reason enough." Kirk countered. "It would help us understand ourselves better. Perhaps for the better.

"According to my historian, yes, we discovered on the most notable ruler of that era, but from her testimony, he was one of the most misunderstood. What if we discovered one of the leaders from a prior time? A Lincoln? Or even George Washington from American history or even Surak himself, "Kirk looked at Mr. Spock, "Wouldn't you want to directly talk to them?"

"Among the group of people that survived, there are representatives from each of the ethnic groups from across the planet. I'd be curious to interview one of the other ones, someone from Europe or North America. Was this a planned trip? Did they have a heading in mind? Or the basic question, why? Why did they leave Earth and not face trial for their actions in the war? What's their perspective on why they left Earth?"

"I think it's worth the risk…who knows? Maybe our society may benefit from their knowledge?"

"Dr. McCoy in his initial exams of the Augments noted that many of the genetic diseases that we still don't have a cure, are not even present in the bodies of the Augments. In his examination, he sampled a bit of their blood and found that it has amazing regenerative abilities. He conducted a few tests with 23rd-century genetic ailments, especially xenopolycythmethia, which currently has no treatment. The antibodies present in the blood destroyed it. The medical applications of what we've discovered could be extremely beneficial to humans."

The admiral shook his head and wasn't convinced, "Aside from the ban on human genetic engineering, this is going to be a hard sell to the political leadership of the Federation. Currently, I've only provided this information to Fleet Admiral Nogura and his response was cryptic…so, I'm waiting for more information on the political climate on Earth from his perspective on how to proceed. He agreed with me, keep them sequestered and 'on ice' for a while longer until we can get geneticists from the Federation here to examine them.

"He made a special request for a certain Denubolan geneticist to come and examine our 'find.' He's quite old in fact, but was very familiar with the human Augment situation of Earth's history."

Spock raised his eyebrow, "Fascinating, sir. Are you saying that Dr. Phlox is coming here?"

The admiral was surprised, "How do you his name, Mr. Spock?"

"A long story, Admiral. Suffice it to say that Dr. Phlox was instrumental in pioneering the method for Vulcan/human hybrids in the late 22nd century."

"Noted, so, I can understand him coming with his team."

The admiral looked at Kirk, "Keep whatever tests that Dr. McCoy has conducted confidential and any further analysis by your historian also confidential. Until I get more specific guidance from Admiral Nogura, there is effectively a 'gag' order on this information for you and your crew. Am I understood?"

"Understood, sir," Kirk answered.

"Acknowledge, admiral," replied Spock.

As they got up from their chairs…a beep came from the admiral's Comm unit from the admiral's aide outside.

" _Sir, a priority one communication from Starfleet command. Admiral Nogura on the line."_

"Thank you, commander. I'll take it now." He motioned for Kirk and Spock to stay. Both of them came back and sat down.

He clicked on the unit, "Komack here."

" _Ah, Wes…I have the answer for you concerning our 'guests'_."

"Sir, before you give me this. I have Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock in my office with me. Do they need to leave?"

" _No, since they already know as much as we do, let them stay,_ " Nogura answered.

"Very good, sir. You were saying?"

" _The Federation Minister of Defense, Federation council president, and the president of Earth, since this affects Earth mainly, have been briefed and it's going no further than those three individuals for the current time. The Federation president has directed that only one of the Augments be revived and questioned._ _Specifically, Khan is NOT to be awakened until a clearer picture of why they left Earth has been established._ _As you know, we already have a notable Denubolan doctor arriving there soon. Please allow him to full access to the Augment once revival has occurred."_

"No problem, sir. We'll make the arrangements here. Dr. Phlox is due in about 13 hours," Komack responded.

" _Good luck to you and keep this buttoned up. Secondly, Kirk and_ Enterprise  _are temporarily assigned to Starbase 13 until this event is concluded. I'm sure his crew could use some shore leave. Report to me directly the progress of what you discover. Nogura out._ " The transmission ended.

When the connection was terminated, Komack looked up at Kirk. "So, does your historian have a candidate for awakening?"

"In fact she does, sir," Kirk answered. "She has suggested that this person, by the name of Amin. She was a trusted advisor to Khan during that time period and based on what Lt McGivers has found out about her, the person will be the best person to give an accurate account of what happened to them of that time. Being that trusted advisor to Khan, hopefully, we'll gain her trust enough to convince Khan to 'get along' with us."

"Excellent, have the medical team proceed with the 'thawing out' as soon as Dr. Phlox arrives.'" Komack ordered.

\- Awakening -

14 hours later in the Starbase medical facility, members of the Starbase medical staff along with Dr. McCoy from the _Enterprise_ and Dr. Phlox, whose Denubolan age belied his appearance, clustered around the unconscious human female Augment. Having already removed her from the cryotube, they had moved her to the medical facility to finish the revival process.

Outside the medical facility, security was re-enforced with numerous armed security personnel. Among the viewers of the procedure, Admiral Komack, Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Lt McGivers all watched from behind a transparent aluminum window into the procedure room.

In the room, a dark hair, dark skin human of Arabian ethnic features lay on the exam table. The doctors around her monitored her progress as her vitals came up to normal.

"Vitals coming up, doctor," the exam nurse reported.

"Oh, this is exciting, wouldn't you say, Dr. McCoy!" Phlox was asking of him.

"…Call me old-fashioned, but I think we need to be careful about what we do here. I don't much like the thought a 'superhuman' being among us," He countered.

"Doctor, until we gain a better understanding of the patient's mental and emotional state, there's no need to fear them."

The old fears still gripped McCoy about genetics despite his medical background, "I still think this is a bad idea."

"Leonard …may I call you that?" McCoy nodded, "Fear of the unknown is probably what sent these humans into space to be ostracized from Earth. Fear prevents many sentient species from ever truly realizing their full potential. I'm not condoning the acts of the Augments during your history, but not all of them could be evil or bad. Wouldn't you agree?

"Wouldn't Earth be turning its back on these brothers and sisters condemning them to a lonely existence? Wouldn't accepting them into your 'enlightened' society be better for both parties? This is something to consider before you make hasty judgments on them.

"Your captain has kept an open mind as well as your Federation president. So should you," Phlox finished with a big smile.

McCoy was still not very convinced, but shook his head, "I'm not really sure right now, but I'll give it a fair shake, Phlox."

As Amin woke up from her sleep, she opened her eyes and looked around.

"…where am I?" her hoarse voice mouthed.

McCoy put his ear next to her mouth to hear…she repeated her question.

"You're safe, ma'am. You have woken up in an Earth medical facility." McCoy answered.

"…how long?" again with McCoy next to her mouth to listen to her hoarse voice.

"About three centuries…we'll talk more once you've gained more strength," he answered again.

She nodded and closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.

Monitoring the diagnostic screen above the patient, Phlox and McCoy remarked how even in her unconscious state, her metabolic processes were off the chart into the excellent range.

Outside the medical facility, the four observers watched as the augment fell back to sleep. Admiral Komack looked over to his security chief. "I want 24/7 surveillance on that patient. No one except the medical staff is allowed to enter that room without my verbal authorization."

"Yes, sir." The security chief responded.

"Kirk, I want you and your historian to get some questions ready for when she wakes up. For the time being, I would like her exposure to aliens kept to a minimum until she grasps when she is."

"No problem, sir," Kirk answered.

\- Medical Bay Three Hours later -

As Amin opened her eyes again, she thought she was dreaming. The last thing she remembered was Khan calming her fears as they got into the space ship's cryogenic freeze chambers. Fearful of the strange technology, she was confident in her Khan's leadership to get his people through this trip.

Looking around, she noticed she was in a medical facility laying on an exam table. Noticing several monitors on the wall and medical instruments lying about on tables and shelves confirmed her theory. Looking at the wall monitors she noticed they were in English, but the readouts were unfamiliar for her. It looked like basic monitoring screens, but formatted in a way she was not able to decipher.

A human nurse over in the corner of the room noticed she was awake and walked over to Amin.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Very thirsty," she responded in a low voice.

The nurse smiled and went to get a cup of water for her. As the nurse retrieved Amin the drink, she pressed the intercom button, "Doctor, our patient is awake."

" _Acknowledged, I'll be right there_." The voice over the intercom answered. Amin thought she heard English in an American accent, but wasn't positively sure.

The nurse came back over and handed her the water, "Here you go."

Amin looked to the nurse, and asked, "Where am I?"

Smiling the nurse said, "As much as I'd like to give you answers, suffice it to say, you'll be fully brought up to speed shortly. Right now, you're in an Earth facility and you're not under cryo-stasis anymore."

"What happened to the rest of my fellow travelers?" Amin asked trying to get the nurse to answer more.

"Amin, May I call you that?"…Amin was shocked that she knows her name. "All I can say right now is that you're safe and no harm will come to you and your fellow travelers," repeated the nurse.

Amin cringed thinking maybe they were prisoners within the United States. Their space flight got stopped or got caught by the American government. She acquiesced and finished her cup of water, "Very well, I'll be patient," she smiled back at the nurse.

With that, the doors to the room opened up and a man in a blue shirt, black pants came in with an electronic tablet of some sort. Amin looked at him as he approached the bed.

"Hello, how are you?" asked the unfamiliar human.

"I'm fine, but where am I?" Amin asked again.

"You're safe in an Earth run medical facility. My name is Dr. Leonard McCoy, chief medical officer of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ …"

"Wait…you're American?" Amin interrupted,

"No, well, yes. Well, it's a bit confusing. Yes, I'm from the state of Georgia, and I'm from that region of Earth. Amin, you're in the future. I know this is a shocker, but you've been in cryo-stasis for almost 250 years."

Amin was a bit shocked, "…so what happened? Where's Khan and the rest of our people?"

McCoy answered, "They are safe, including Khan, well 72 of them survived, unfortunately, 12 of the cryo-stasis tubes failed on the ship. I'm sorry about that." Amin noticed the sad sincerity in his voice.

"The ship is secured here at this base. We are at a starbase about 200 light years or so from Earth. I can't give you those details, but you're about to meet someone who is very interested in talking to you about your trip and journey here and more of your specific questions in that regard."

Amin was stunned! 250 years! The journey originally was supposed to take about 100 years. What had gone wrong?!

"Amin, if you're up to it. I can authorize those people to come and talk with you. According to my evaluation, you're in perfect health."

"Yes, fine, doctor"

\- TBC -


	3. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After awakening from her hibernation, Amin, the trusted advisor or Khan Noonian Singh is interviewed and offered a chance to help her fellow Augments. Does she accept?

_Captain's Log Supplemental: Since the_ Enterprise _is stationed here at Starbase 13 for the next few weeks until all the Augments have been reawakened, my Chief Medical Officer has given us the medical clearance for myself and Lt McGivers, to interview our guest. I'm very curious myself as to what we can learn from her._

 

\--- Starbase Medical Facility ---

  
The doors to the patient room opened and in walked Captain Kirk and Lt McGivers followed by two armed security guards. Upon seeing this, Amin looked up with curiosity. She looked to Dr. McCoy already there, and he nodded, "Jim, Lt, Ms. Amin is doing exceptionally well. She's ready for any questions you may have," he finished, "I might add, she has quite a few questions for all of us."  
"Thanks, Bones, we hope to make this an easy affair," Kirk answered. He and the lieutenant went and sat down beside the bed where Amin was laying. Kirk motioned for the security guards to remain at the entrance to the room.  
"First of all, Ms. Amin, let me introduce myself and Lieutenant McGivers here."  
Amin nodded, "Hello, Captain. Lieutenant." Looking at the security guards raised her curiosity and suspicion about her interrogators.  
"Ms. Amin, hello," McGivers added.  
"So," Kirk began, "where do you want to begin? In all fairness, why don't you ask your questions first and we'll be able to answer what we're authorized to provide. Will that work?"  
"Yes, that works, captain," she answered, "So, the basic question is: where am I, and most specifically, when am I? I noticed most of the technology around me is quite unfamiliar and very advanced compared to what I was used to before leaving Earth."  
"Fair enough. Ms. Amin. You are in the 23rd century. It is the Earth year 2267. Your location is Starbase 13, which is approximately 210 light years from Earth."  
At this, Amin interrupted, "…wait, what? You said, 210 light years…?"  
"Yes, in this century, mankind has developed the ability to travel faster than light. We're spread throughout the galaxy and have numerous colonies outside of Earth's solar system. The ships we travel with, use a form of faster than light travel drive discovered in the middle of the 21st century. In perspective, Earth is about a three-week journey from where we're at."  
"Wow…I didn't think that was possible. Physicists in the 20th century didn't think faster than light travel was possible. Anyway, OK. I guess, all things considered, this can't be very bad. What are your questions for me, captain?"  
"Ms. Amin, do you remember why you departed Earth?"  
"It was to find another world to colonize. Another empire to build."  
"What was the original heading if you remember?" He asked.  
"It was the Proxima Centauri system, the nearest system to Earth at the time," she finished.  
"Well, Ms. Amin, there is currently a flourishing civilization there and it's a member of our interstellar government."  
"Oh, ok. By the way, where is Khan? Is he alive?"  
"Very much so, but still in cryo-stasis, Ms. Amin. Lieutenant McGivers here recognized him," he nodded to Lieutenant sitting next to him, "In fact, she's an expert on your era and probably waiting on me to finish with my questions."  
"Let the Lieutenant ask her questions, captain," she looked towards McGivers.  
Kirk shrugged and nodded, "Go ahead, Lieutenant."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Ms. Amin, in all my studies of your era, are you still the trusted advisor to Khan?"  
"I am, lieutenant."  
"Our main concern is how Khan will react to this future. What Earth is familiar with is the way Khan ruled and how it affected the current political situation on Earth."  
"My own studies of your era, paint Khan as a benevolent tyrant during his reign on Earth. According to some documents from the nations he ruled, he was very much loved and adored. How much of that is true?" she asked.  
"All of it," she simply said.  
The response shocked the lieutenant, "What? You mean that what I've learned about Khan isn't true? How do you back that up? He wasn't the manically monster that history portrayed him."  
"Easy, "Amin responded. "Khan was betrayed by the humans at the end of the war and forcibly exiled from Earth by the United Nations. I was his most trusted advisor, he had a conscience that prevented him from doing as much harm as his the other Augment rulers in other countries did. He tried to unify the planet peacefully, not by force. He only attacked the United Nations, when he was attacked first. Is that in your history books?  
"Upon his defeat by those same forces, he was given a covert trial. In the name of so-called humanity, it was decided in secret by the United Nations military tribunal to ban all genetically augmented humans from Earth. The UN had enough blood on its hands and didn't have the stomach for more. With the assistance of covert operatives from the United States, we were safeguarded to some remote location in Nevada and placed aboard some type of experimental spacecraft. The last thing I remember was being placed in that cryo-stasis machine on the spacecraft."  
"I'd imagine due to the sensitive nature of what occurred, those events never saw the light of day and along with the other 84 captured Augments, we were exiled from Earth without as much as a 'goodbye' but more of 'good riddance.' Sort of swept under the carpet, per se."  
"I'm afraid you must take me at face value, I don't have any documents to prove this and if they did, the documents and or evidence was probably destroyed by those governments at the time, I assume," She looked at Kirk, "Do these governments even exist anymore?"  
Kirk answered this question, "those governments do exist, but not in the fashion in which you're not familiar. They still administratively control the same areas of their former borders, but Earth is now under the jurisdiction of a United Earth council. I myself am from the state of Iowa within the United States of America ."  
"As for any documents or evidence detailing your exile, so far, my science officer, except for what's in the history books, hasn't found anything yet. Much of the information from your period of time has been lost. To compound the problem, the data stored on your sleeper ship has been corrupted over the years and only some partial records have been recovered. Mostly, it's just navigational data which seems to back up your claim of the ship's destination," he finished.  
"It would be nice, captain for me to come up to speed on Earth history. You seem to have me at a disadvantage on information," she countered. "Maybe, I can fill in some blanks where your historians, present company excluded, "she looked to Lt. McGivers, "have missed?"  
"I don't see why that isn't a problem. Lt McGivers has an electronic PADD, sort of an electronic tablet as you might have known them, that has this information on it," he nodded to McGivers, and she handed it over to Ms. Amin. "Please read and enjoy. It's the history of Earth since your time and should bring you up to speed on current events."  
"How do I know this isn't a fabrication?" she asked.  
"You'll have to have trust and faith Ms. Amin in what I'm providing is accurate."  
"Accurate from your point of view, captain. From my point of view, it seems that the world I knew is gone. You seem to know what and who I am," looking from Kirk and McGivers to the two security guards at the medical room door, she continued, "but, from the two security guards that are in the room, you very much understand my physical capabilities. Trust must go both ways, captain, so I give you my word, not all Augments were as bloodthirsty as your history has described us. You'll have my cooperation, captain, for the moment," she finished.  
"That's very reassuring Ms. Amin. I, on my part, will do everything to be just as honest and trustworthy with you," Kirk replied. "Please review the historical data and when you want to talk some more, please call the head nurse on that wall unit behind your bed. Someone will page either me or the Lt. will return and continue this discussion."  
"Thank you, captain."  
At that, both Kirk and McGivers got up from their chairs and headed out. Dr. McCoy who had been watching the whole time decided to leave with them. Kirk gestured for the security guards to follow outside the room.  
As the party left the room and doors were closed.  
Kirk stopped, "Crewman James, both you and O'Reilly post here outside the room. No one enters without authorization from either Dr. McCoy's medical staff or me."  
"Aye, sir," James responded. With that, both guards took up adjacent positions outside the room.  
Kirk motioned for McCoy and McGivers to follow him down the hallway. When they reached the medical office that McCoy had been working out of temporarily, they entered and Kirk had a few things to say.  
"So, what's your view, Lt?" he looked at McGivers.  
"In my opinion, sir, she's telling the truth as far as she knows it. She's very intelligent and despite her appearance as a small woman, as an Augment, she has five times our strength. Our two security guards are no match for her should she decide to escape.  
"I think providing her information on history up to now was a good move. We need her to trust us before we even think about waking up Khan. He's the key to finding out exactly what happened back then. Amin may have been his trusted advisor, but may not have been privy to everything that caused them to be exiled from Earth."  
Kirk nodded, "I agree, her trust is crucial. Only after we have some semblance of assurance that she can convince Khan on what to do, then we awaken him."  
He looked to McCoy, "Well, doctor, what's your take?"  
"Jim, from a medical perspective, she's in perfect health. Her metabolism is off the charts, but she could be deceiving us somehow in giving us the answers we want to hear. I don't like this genetics stuff, but from my interactions with Amin, it doesn't seem that all Augments were megalomaniacs.  
"Talking with Dr. Phlox, he's very excited at the possibility at studying their genetic structure again. Historically speaking, he was the CMO on a previous Enterprise, the NX-01, I believe…"  
"Ah, Captain Archer's _Enterprise_ ," Kirk says.  
McCoy nods, "…yes, that's the one. Anyway, he was part of a mission during that time that pertaining to Cold Station Zebra where it had stored Augment embryos from the wars. Seemed that there were ungrown embryos left over. Something about an Arik Soong had stolen some embryos and actually had them grown on a colony outside of Earth's sphere of influence. The short story was that they took over the station, killed a few Klingons, humans and unfortunately Dr. Phlox's human colleague at the time. It is still classified, but he gave me enough information to explain to me that another opportunity like this shouldn't be taken lightly. Yes, he recommends caution, but not at the cost of their lives and he even says that we need to consider adding them to our society. It could benefit us in the long run.  
"My personal gut feeling is to proceed with caution. I've observed Amin's demeanor, I don't know what Khan is going to be like, but she is the key to him."  
Kirk says, "Noted everyone. I have to go make my report to Admiral Komack and the admirals at Starfleet command. Talk to Mr. Spock, Lt McGivers and see if he's dug up more information on the Eugenics Wars and if it can be of any help."  
"Aye, sir," Lt McGivers said.

\- Two Hours Later, Amin's Room -

  
Having finished reviewing the data on the PADD, Amin called for the return of Lt McGivers for additional questions...  
As they talked, and as more and more information was being exchanged, trust was slowly being built up. Amin and Lt McGivers were discussing information on some of the key facts about what had transpired since Amin's time.  
"So, you're saying that over 100 worlds belong to this Federation? Of which Earth is a founding member?" Amin asked, "…alien worlds?"  
"Yes, humans were the driving force in creating this coalition. Many of the founding members of the Federation did not trust humans, but we eventually got through those misunderstandings."  
"How would we fit into your society? It's very clear that human genetic augmentation is banned in your Federation, specifically on Earth."  
"Those are questions that we honestly are trying to get through right now. The discovery of your people has brought up some embarrassing questions about our past. Hopefully, understanding what really happened and how you were exiled from Earth could hopefully shed some light on how we go forward with your people."  
"Well, it seems that you have the ideals right, but looking here, your United Earth specifically bans a race from existing…a human race. Just because we are genetically augmented, doesn't make us any less human. Who gets to decide our rights, why does your society get to make the determination on what our rights are or will be? Normal humans of my time were doing the same thing based a human's ethnicity…seems that it hasn't changed much when it comes to genetics. From my perspective, it seems you haven't learned much since then. It seems humans are not as evolved as you claim you are," she finished.  
"I agree," McGivers said, "we're not perfect, but we strive to better ourselves…"  
"Really?" Amin interrupted, "It seems from what I've read you aren't or haven't tried very hard. You've denied yourselves something, our augmentation that could have made you better humans. Granted, your society has made tremendous leaps in technology, but have you tried to better the human condition? Diseases? It seems that you are still afflicted by some of the many genetic disorders from the 20th century. Is that progress?  
"I've noticed in this history, you 'normal' humans are clearly physically and mentally outmatched by many of the aliens you've contacted. It's very fortunate that some of these aliens were peaceful in their first contact with you, specifically, the Vulcans and Andorians. These aliens are much more intelligent and physically stronger than you."  
"My question, what would have happened had these aliens been conquerors instead of explorers?"  
McGivers looked down, "I have no answer for you, most likely, Earth would have been an occupied planet and slaves to these alien civilizations. I've studied enough history to understand that more advanced technological societies tend to destroy the less advanced ones. We were lucky that the Vulcans discovered us first rather than say, the Klingons."  
"Yes, "Amin agreed, "very lucky, indeed."  
Amin was tired of arguing, she liked this Lt McGivers. Very intelligent for a normal human. "So, what's your first name? All I ever hear is lieutenant this and that."  
"It's Marla."  
"Marla, a nice name. So, getting back to the topic at hand. Let's be frank, Marla. What is it that you want me to do? I'm smart enough to understand that your 'Starfleet' and its leadership doesn't want to wake up Khan right away. It seems that the humans in charge are just as small-minded and just as prejudiced as their 20th-century counterparts regarding genetic augmentation. I know enough to understand that they want some type of guarantee that he's controllable. Am I right?"  
"Without revealing confidential information, that pretty much hits the mark, Amin. My leadership wants some type of assurance that we can convince Khan not to take over the Federation or become out of control."  
Amin looked at her and thought, why not? Khan always was misunderstood. Maybe this is a chance for him to have his point of view heard. Hell, it's been over two hundred and fifty years and hopefully, these future humans might listen.  
"You have my cooperation, Marla. Go tell your captain and your admirals. I'll do my best to convince Khan to see your side.  
"Marla, is there any place to get some good Iranian cuisine around here. I'm dying for it. Haven't had a decent meal in a few years," she smiled at Marla. "Oh, and I'm tired of wearing this medical smock. These things still haven't been improved in 3 centuries. Can I get some real clothes?"  
Lt. McGivers smiled, "Sure, it would be my pleasure, Amin. I'll make some arrangements for the meal and get you some better clothes. Would you like a tour of this station if my superiors agree to it?"  
"Yes, that would be fine. I'm getting bored just laying around," Amin smiled back at Lt. McGivers.

\- TBC -


	4. Khan's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Amin's agreement to help Starfleet with regards to Khan, base medical personnel have transferred Khan from his cryo-stasis unit into a medical bay where doctors and nurses can monitor his recovery. From all indications, and test results, Khan has demonstrated that he's fully recovering from the hibernation effects.

As medical personnel continued to monitor his awakening, Admiral Komack, Kirk, Spock, McGivers and now the fully recovered Amin, now appropriately dressed, are standing outside the medical bay watching the proceedings through the window.  
Komack looked to Amin, "Ma'am, I want to personally thank you for your help. Many of my superiors back on Earth are somewhat hesitant at best about what we're doing. I am glad you were willing to speak to them to allay their fears."  
"Not a problem, Admiral," she said, "My wish is for us to work together. Milord Khan always had the best intentions for his people."  
"I truly hope so," the admiral finished.  
Kirk looked to Mr. Spock, "Spock, did you find any more information?"  
"Not as much as I'd hope, sir. Like I initially found, most of the historical archives are sparse when it comes to Earth's Eugenics Wars. It's like the governments of Earth purposely left this controversial subject out of the history books for some reason."  
"I have made some inquiries to the Vulcan Science Directorate to see if they will release some of the data collected on Earth during pre-first contact in order to verify some facts, but I'm running into 'road-blocks' as you humans would say. I may have to contact my father to see if he can remove them, otherwise, it may be a while."  
Upon hearing this, Komack volunteered, "Mr. Spock, maybe I can make a few inquiries through Starfleet and enlist the aid of the Federation president? Though this type of request will not go unnoticed."  
"Thank you, Admiral. Any help would be appreciated."  
Amin in her observations noticed that Mr. Spock wasn't human, but had come to understand that he was part of a race called the Vulcans. Seemingly a long-time ally of Earth since their first contact over two centuries ago.  
She had also met Dr. Phlox, a strange looking alien, but having the same biped appearance roughly as humans. Noticing that he talked very a lot was very forthcoming with information, she asked some questions about the humans of this time. Giving her a copious amount of information, he practically gushed over them as they were the best things in the galaxy despite their flaws. We shall soon find out what these humans are like, she thought after this exchange.

\--- Inside the Medical Bay ---

  
Dr. McCoy and Dr. Phlox were at Khan's bedside continuing to monitor his recovery. As he was waking up, he opened his eyes to try and find out where he was. Dr. Phlox due to his alien nature backed away out of his eyesight.  
Dr. McCoy said, "Hello, Mr. Khan, how are you feeling?"  
Khan opened his mouth to speak, "...how long?"  
McCoy leaned over his mouth to hear the whisper. He looked up, and asked, "How long?"  
Khan nodded.  
"About two and half centuries."  
Khan tried to look around, but fatigue soon overcame him. McCoy looked up at the monitors and indicated that he sleeping normally.  
He went over to the intercom, "Khan came out of cryo-stasis fine. He's just sleeping right now and should be out for a few hours."  
Komack acknowledged the response on the outside Comm unit. "Thank you, doctor. Let us know when he's ready for our question and answer session. I'm sure Amin is ready to see and talk to him again," looking over to Amin who was nodding her head at this statement.  
"Yes, sir. I'll keep everyone posted."  
Komack closed the Comm unit. He looked to the others in the hallway, "So, keep these security guards posted at all times and no one aside from us and the medical staff is allowed near Khan," he looked at Amin, "Ma'am, you can enter whenever you want if you'd like to stay?"  
"Yes, I'd very like to, thank you, Admiral."  
\- Admiral Komack's Office -  
The three officers, Komack, Kirk, and Spock, were sitting around his briefing desk with an open Comm between them and Earth. On the line, Admirals Nogura and the Federation Defense Minister were there.  
" _So, Wes, what is the status of our guest?_ " Nogura asked Admiral Komack.  
"He's sleeping now, sir. Dr. McCoy will call us when he's awake and ready for talking."  
Nogura looked to Kirk and Spock, " _So, Jim, Mr. Spock, what're your professional opinions of the circumstances? Do you gentlemen feel we're heading into a dangerous area with the Augments?_ "  
Kirk responded first, "Sir, nothing is without danger. Mr. Spock here has extensively searched the historical databases and has found scarce information, I'll let Mr. Spock, explain here."  
"Confirm, sir. Admiral, in all my searches, much of the data is coming up not found and it's very sparse. It's like someone or something has purposely expunged this data from history. In my efforts, I have made confidential inquiries to the Vulcan Science Directorate to see if their pre-first contact data on Earth can fill in some blanks, but that avenue has been just as sparse."  
" _I see, well let's keep these individuals sequestered for the time being. As I understand it, their intelligence is off the charts. Keep them away from our technology database until we can determine his intent and disposition. If given access to our methods and technology base, I'm sure they can find a way to break out,_ " Nogura said. " _The political situation here is complex. The Federation president is not in favor of integration, but the Defense Minister here is in favor of harnessing their adaptability for use as 'special advisers' the 'Fleet. If what is true, there are some Augments among them that have unique knowledge of past military doctrine that was lost after World War III. Perhaps doctrine that could be used against our contemporary adversaries would give us strategic and tactical advantages. I am skeptical, but any advantage we can gain could be a benefit for the Federation,_ " Nogura finished.  
The view-screen moved a little to the left to capture the defense minister sitting next to the admiral, " _I concur with Admiral Nogura here_ ," added Defense Minister Harkin. " _Using these individuals to benefit Starfleet should be a priority, should they be willing._ "  
"That's an interesting idea, gentlemen," Kirk remarked. "But, how can century's old military doctrine apply in today's galaxy-wide environment?"  
" _Kirk, you of all people should understand the need for creative thinking. These individuals have with them a collective knowledge base that was lost during Earth's reconstruction after World War III. From the list I have in front of me, of individuals still in cryo-stasis, I recognize several American, Russian and Chinese generals from both sides of the conflict. To not make use of these individual's knowledge would be a waste. Don't you agree? It's curious to find how both sides are represented here, but I'm sure those answers will be forthcoming in the next few days_."  
"Concur sir, we have several leaders from that era, but there are also a few doctors, scientists, and others that don't have specified roles in the group as well. I would assume we can use all of their knowledge, not just the military applications. I always thought Starfleet was a peaceful exploratory organization," Kirk countered.  
" _Oh, I agree with Starfleet's current statutory role within the Federation, but let's be realistic, Jim. How many war-like species have you contacted and barely survived…not to mention the Romulans and Klingons. These 'primitive' thinkers may offer us insights and advantages on these warlike societies that we've overlooked. Despite what the Federation diplomatic core will have you believe, it's human arrogance to think we can talk our way out of every conflict._ " Nogura finished.  
"Agreed, sir. I will keep an open mind about these individuals, especially Khan. They are still human and I do believe that they should be treated as such," Kirk said.  
"Sir, I..." Kirk began but was interrupted by the intercom.  
" _McCoy to Kirk, I sorry for the interruption, but our patient is awake and would like to talk to someone in charge_."  
"Thank you, doctor. We're on our way down. Kirk out." He closed the Comm unit.  
He redirected his attention back to Admiral Nogura, "I apologize for cutting this short, sir, but it seems Khan is ready to talk now."  
" _Understood, Kirk. You and Wes get me some good answers. I'll be waiting. Nogura out_."  
With the connection terminated, the three officers got up and headed to the medical bay.

  
\--- Inside the Medical bay ---

  
The three officers along entered Khan's room. Amin was already there talking to him at his bedside. As they came in they heard the end of their conversation…  
"…my milord, we are safe for now." As she finished, she looked up at the three officers entering the room. "Milord, these officers are in charge of this Starbase. They'd like to ask you a few questions, but they'll answer any questions you may have."  
"Thank you, Amin." He smiled at her as she finished.  
Admiral Komack went up and offered his handshake to Khan, "Welcome to Starbase 13, Khan or do I call you Mr. Singh?"  
"Khan is fine, sir." He replied.  
Komack nodded and continued, "Good to know, beside me is Captain James T. Kirk, commander of the starship Enterprise and his first officer, Commander Spock. His ship found your ship adrift in space and brought you here."  
"Mr. Khan, hello and welcome." Kirk greeted him as well with a handshake.  
Mr. Spock offered him the Vulcan ta'al as he came up and greeted him, "Peace and long life, Khan."  
"Thank you all for the welcome, though from what Amin tells me, you're a Vulcan correct Mr. Spock?"  
"Yes, sir, quite right."  
"She also says that this is a base about 200 light years from Earth, amazing! I'm truly astonished by the marvels of technology that I see before me."  
"So, how is the rest of my people? Amin says they are still in cryo-stasis, is that correct?"  
Komack nodded, "Yes, they are. We wanted to interview a few of you before we decided to awaken everyone else. As you know, even though you are about 250 years in the future, Earth has banned human genetic augmentation as a result of the events of the late 20th century. Our fleet and political leadership advised us to be cautious. I hope you understand, sir."  
"I do indeed," replied Khan, "However, I think your fears may be premature. If you have learned anything from Amin, our departure from Earth was rather forced under false pretenses."  
Mr. Spock looked to Admiral Komack for comment, "Sir, if I may answer Khan's questions?"  
"Go ahead, Mr. Spock."  
"Khan, we've scrutinized Earth's and some of my home planet, Vulcan's historical databases and cannot find the exact reason or reasons that your group left Earth back in the 1990s. There are many blanks when it comes to actually what happened. Can you expand on why your group was forced to leave Earth?"  
Khan looked up and said, "I'm sure everyone is here remembers, Winston Churchill, the British Prime minister during Earth's World War II," everyone nods. "Well, didn't he once say that, 'history is written by the victors' Well, that is probably the case here. The governments of the past must have expunged much of the data concerning my group back then. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Spock?"  
"I agree, sir. Could you provide information on that era? And what happened to make the United Nations at the time try to silence you?"  
"Well, sir, they were basically afraid. An Augmented or 'superior' human is scary to the normal humans that held political power in the past. I offered the world a better way than all the petty squabbles, the endless competition for resources and the insane war of ideologies that had brought millions of dead to mankind.  
"My offer was simple, I was offering them my genetic enhancements as a benefit to humanity. To make them better, share in the advancements that I took for granted, but the governments didn't believe me and attacked me in response. I was more of a threat to their power base versus any real fears. I'll never know now."  
Kirk was intrigued, "what do you mean, 'offer them genetic enhancements?" he asked.  
"To put it simply, my scientists had developed an airborne retrovirus that could have carried the augmentation genes to everyone on the planet. It wouldn't affect the current generation, but their descendants would have the same augmentation as I do. It was a benign way to help mankind, not destroy him. It was a way to overcome many of the genetic ailments that had plagued mankind for hundreds of years."  
"Fascinating, is this method still viable?" Spock asked. McCoy also came up interested in this.  
"So, this isn't some kind of 'mind control' for the rest of humanity," McCoy asked.  
Khan looked to him, "No, doctor. It was to be totally voluntary and up to the individual. My goal from the beginning was to help mankind and I was given superior strength, intelligence, and ambitions to carry this out. Many of my peers around the world did use their positions and abilities to commit crimes, murder and foment war, but the nations that I controlled were to be the test bed for this airborne delivery system. As a result of some of the initial tests, the retrovirus that carried the augmentation gene allowed a normal human to deliver an augment human baby. Before I was able to get the system fully developed, UN military forces attacked and destroyed my medical facilities and stopped my ability to carry this out. Finally, after several years of covert war, they captured me and my fellow compatriots."  
"Unfortunate that many of the humans of that time saw this differently. They thought I was trying to create a plague to wipe them out or create a dominant superior race meant to rule mankind as slaves." Khan paused a bit lost in thought. But he looked up and around to the assembled group, "I offer myself, my blood specifically, for tests to confirm what I'm saying. Also, the scientists who developed this procedure are among the group. Wake them, question them and find out from them, they have the details. If your technology is as advanced as you claim, it shouldn't be very hard to replicate this process now.  
He looked at Admiral Komack, "Admiral, does your society still have genetic disorders that have no cure for them? If so, wouldn't your doctors and scientists want a cure to for them?"  
"Yes, we do. Dr. McCoy here would be able to provide more details on that subject, but I would have to agree with you."  
Kirk interjected, "wait a minute, so, you're just offering us what you've become? Genetic augmentation? If not the augmentation, but to cure some of our current genetic diseases? What's your price?"  
Khan smiled and looked at Kirk, "Like my original goals, which were halted when I was forced to leave Earth, I'd like to become a leader of my own nation. I'm sure there are many habitable colonies within your 'Federation' that are available."  
"Well, even if the ban on genetic augmentation is rescinded, we'd need the approval of our government to allow you to settle on one of them. Many things are considered when new colonists are moved onto new planets." Kirk explained.  
"No matter, have your scientists and doctors conduct their tests on my blood. I'll cooperate, but in the meantime, is there someone available to bring me up to speed on current events? I'm very curious about your society. I am disappointed, but please don't take this personally, captain, I'm surprised at the level of advancement that has occurred for mankind."  
"None taken, Khan," Kirk smiled. He looked over to Lt McGivers who had been silent this entire event recording the conversation. "Lt McGivers here is my ship's historian, she's fully qualified on providing the information that you would like. In fact, she's an expert on your history period. Is that sufficient?"  
"Very much so, captain," he looked to McGivers and smiled.  
"Also, I'd like to have the lieutenant get a detailed statement from you on what you can recall of the events that forced you to leave Earth. She'll show you how to use our technology to transcribe the record."  
"Splendid, captain. I look forward to assisting." Khan said.  
Admiral Komack looked around and asked, "Does anyone else have any further questions? If not, we'll leave Khan with the lieutenant for a more detailed debriefing and interview." He looked at Khan, "Sir, do you have any further questions for us?"  
"Not at the moment, Admiral. I'm sure I'll have more and more as time goes on," replied Khan.  
Kirk and Spock indicated to Komack that they were finished as well.  
"Oh, one more thing, I'm sure you're aware that we have in our society several allied alien races. One of them would like to speak to you, is that OK? We didn't want to increase the cultural shock to you very much first thing, but he's very insistent," Komack asked.  
"It's not a problem, sir. Send him in," Khan said.  
"Also, Khan, please help us help you. You are not a prisoner, but please don't abuse my hospitality here at the base. Please stay put for now, and once the doctors say you're ready, I'll get you and Amin into guest quarters. Additionally, I'll arrange a tour of the base."  
"Thank you, sir," Khan answered. Khan looked at Amin, who had been quiet this whole time observing the humans and Khan's interaction with them. She hadn't spoken until the four officers and the medical staff had left the room.  
"Milord, what do you think?" she asked.  
"It's much information to process, right now, Amin. It's a lot to think about. But, I still want my own colony. I don't think that is too much to ask you think?" Khan asked.  
"I think not, but in order for them to trust us, we can't appear like we're hiding anything. Most likely, if I were them, they most likely have listening devices in this room," she said.  
"Typical, but let's give them that. Would you be so trusting? I would be exercising caution as well. I'm tired of war…tired of fighting. I just would like a place to settle and grow a nation."  
"Yes, milord, so am I. I saw enough back in the 20th century. I was talking to this Lt McGivers…Marla. She showed me visual representations of Earth and it is now a virtual paradise. I would very much like to go back there."  
"As would I." Khan agreed.

-  TBC -


	5. Broken History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will be heavy exposition and not much dialogue. It's my back story of the hidden history of the 1990s that forced Khan and his Augment followers to be exiled from Earth. This is not meant to create controversy nor perpetuate conspiracy theories of the past or present, but I took some creative extrapolation of current and past United Nations' policies and programs.

\- - Briefing room –

Having been released from the medical bay, both Amin and Khan, still under guard were seated around one of the many briefing rooms afforded to a Starbase. After given a crash course in the operation of the PADD, Khan finished transcribing his testimony on what happened prior to his forced exile.

He handed it to Lt McGivers, "Here you go, Lt McGivers…or may I call you Marla?" he looked at her.

"No problem, Khan, thank you for the testimony here on the PADD. I'm sure it will help your case." She smiled.

"It's what I know, Marla. The powers at the time conspired to keep me quiet. They couldn't kill me without getting more blood on their hands, but at the same time, they had no way of getting at me."

"It makes sense. Those in power always seek to control those who they can't," she agreed.

McGivers reviewed the information on the PADD and said, "I'm going to take this to the Admiral and Captain. I'm sure they'll find this very interesting. On my way, I am authorized to take you on a tour around the Starbase to see what the 23rd century looks like for you and Ms. Amin."

"That would be very nice, Marla, thank you," Khan replied.

Amin looked over and said, "Yes, it would. I'd like a chance to stretch my legs after so much laying around."

With that, McGivers took Khan and Amin for their promised tour. Prior to that, she dropped off the PADD with Admiral Komack and Captain Kirk for reading.

\- Testimony -

Up until this point, project Chrysalis had succeeded unbeknownst to the United Nations since its inception in 1974. The Augmented humans that came out of the program had silently positioned themselves around the world in various governmental positions in all countries. Some had become military officers, some had become business leaders, and some had become normal everyday citizens in their respective countries, but for the most part, each had attained positions of influence within their respective country. Positioned to effect change as the leaders of Chrysalis had envisioned.

During the numerous Middle East wars of the late '80s and '90s, many Augments seized power in these countries due to vacuums caused by assassinations, elections and direct replacement of key political figures. Due to some quick openings in the countries of India and Pakistan, several Augments were able to gain influential positions in national government. Towards the end of the 1980s, Augments had successfully infiltrated themselves into the Chinese government, especially in the Chinese communist party. Portraying faux loyalty to the party allowed them to position themselves to make the key changes coming in the next few years in the region. In other countries, local elections were swayed by the arrival of Augment newcomers to those countries' local elections. Promising to eradicate disease and rebuild crumbling infrastructure, the people followed the persuasive Augments. Once elected or positioned in key government areas, the Augments using their superior intelligence and stamina devised small and large changes to bring about that change. A small change of a rule here, a reduced government tax rate there to allow the desired changes to take effect without upsetting the entire government. Policies and laws were relaxed, taxes lowered to encourage citizen choice and free market flexibility. The resulting relaxed rules in the countries enabled the populations to find ways on their own to better themselves. Even though many of these countries were totalitarian in nature, the Augments' political and government positions encouraged and enabled changes in these countries to open up their markets and bring in foreign business investments from Europe and the United States. Relations between China, Europe, and the United States warmed up in response to the opening of markets for Western businesses in the beginning years. Augments occupying key governmental and businesses within both the U.S. and Europe helped facilitate this change. Despite opposing ideologies between the East and the West, trade increased and more people in Asia saw a significant rise in their standard of living and American consumers bought cheaper products.

In the next few years, Khan, in addition to his Augment partners in the neighboring Asian countries, worked to bring peaceful order to the political chaos in the region. Historically, the Asian continent was plagued with small brush wars between nations. Crafting a plan to stabilize the region, he encouraged open dialogue between the numerous nations, proposing initially a loose-knit trading alliance in order to maximize the distribution of hard to find goods, feed his people and consolidate industries in Asia. Using his Augment brothers and sisters in neighboring countries, they collaborated in bringing together ancient rivals to share business investments, foster trade between them work together to solve the population problem of the region. Focusing on trade, Khan reasoned that together the Asian nations would benefit from the institution of a trade alliance among them. This trade alliance over the next couple of years worked to bring in foreign investment, foreign capital and foreign businesses to the region. This loose trade alliance started to see big improvements in the population's living conditions and decreases in poverty at faster than normal rates predicted in UN models. Khan and his Augment brethren were succeeding where European colonial masters had failed years before. The obvious benefit of this increased economic output and capital reduced poverty rate and dependency on various UN aid agencies located throughout Asia. The continued prosperity threatened the control that was exerted through the UN by the secret oligarchs of the world. The UN's original goal was the creation of a one world government since its creation at end of World War II. One of the UN's unstated goals was to enable more poverty through the redistribution of wealth to the poverty-stricken countries and use it as control methods to run those national governments. Since the Augments took over and started implementing more capitalist-market based economies, reliance on these UN aid organizations was waning. Since these UN aid agencies were fronts for these oligarchs, manipulation, and control of local national governments through these agencies was slipping away. No longer was a nation dependent on the UN for food, water or even internal security. Nations were taking charge of their destiny's without UN interference. The oligarch-ran UN was losing its influence in the region, and it did not like losing. Ever since the establishment of the United Nations in 1945, these oligarchs, cloaked in shadow to the world populace, used the UN as a carving tool to re-shape the world in their own vision. As a precursor to a one world government or 'New World Order,' the UN and its various agencies, were the tools of these oligarchs to mold the world population in preparation for its eventual coming. These oligarchs through proxy agents in the form of intelligence agencies, businesses, and even government officials created or sparked the many 'wars of liberation' from 1945 to the early 1990s. These wars were used to establish puppet governments or overthrow anti-UN leaning governments to construct this one world government plan. In the industrialized nations of the West, the UN and its proxy agents bought off politicians and governmental bureaucrats, at all federal, state and local levels to adopt pro-UN policies, such as gun control and 'environmentally' responsible or sustainable housing standards. Many of these worldwide polices were set up to redistribute of wealth from richer countries (e.g., the U.S.) to the poorer countries of the world (the nations of Africa). The UN and its shadow masters were trying to implement a socialist type of world government that would supersede national sovereignty on Earth.

The pro-capitalist agenda pushed by the Augment leaders of Asia stymied the progress of these UN globalization efforts. Since the Asian people were less willing to give up their earned income to some UN bureaucrat, they were less inclined to elect or put in power pro-UN national leaders. Many of the Asian countries demanded the removal of the UN agencies from their countries. Augment leaders and bureaucrats were more than happy to oblige their citizenry to this end. As more countries started seeing the benefit of capitalism and its positive effect on poverty, the influence of these socialist leaning oligarchs waned in Asia. The changes brought about by many of the Augments in power in other Asian countries continued to reduce UN influence in the region. Humans in those countries were looking for better lives and welcomed the message of a better future with these new leaders. During this time, Augment leaders and persons among the population hid their true nature as to not scare or strain their relationship with their populations. Among these leaders, Khan Noonian Singh came to power by inserting himself as a trusted adviser to the current head of the Indian government. During a scandal that rocked the Indian government, the elected was forced to step down and special elections were held that allowed Khan to run against a weak opposition opponent. Since Khan represented the current government, he was elected due to his association with the last government. His 'new order' detailed how India could be a strong nation of equals by modernizing the country's infrastructure and society. His new ideas to smooth out the ingrained caste system were at first met with resistance, but he soon became the 'hero' of the common people and through his force of will was able to push through many laws eliminating the caste system. Rather than risk riots and more discord, the Indian government officials at all levels went along with Khan to bring about such radical change to the country. Also, he understood that to bring India into the 20th and 21st centuries required significant modernization of societal norms and allowed all segments of the population to take part in the new economic progress. As these changes were being implemented, Indian politicians decided to not disrupt this positive change.

On a global scale, India, Pakistan both decided to vote to leave the UN due to the many injustices experienced by them over the last decades following the Second World War. This major upheaval in world politics impacted the UN membership status of the other Asia countries in the region. With the withdrawal of these two countries, history was made when all UN agencies were expelled. Setting out on their own, both countries set up a loose political and trade alliance that eventually became the East Asia Union or EAU. As these countries left the UN, it highlighted the ineffectiveness of UN world governance. Overtures and high minded speeches were made from the UN Security Council, but not acted upon. With a vote, by both the United States and the United Kingdom, these countries vetoed any type of overt aggressive action against India and Pakistan. This initial withdrawal created a domino effect for many other Asian countries to leave the UN, especially China. Since China was one of the permanent members of the UN Security Council, dissent with the UN was fomented by overt and covert Augment influence. As a result of this moment, China left the UN body the very next year. Seeing more economic benefit with the EAU, China sought and gained entry into the and seek entry into the nascent union. More countries such as Bangladesh, Bhutan, Burma, Laos, Viet Nam, Thailand, Cambodia, and the Philippines all agreed to join the EAU for the economic and political advantages it presented that same year.

As the disruptions in the ruling body of the UN were more prevalent in Asia, the ruling oligarch class saw this as a significant, if not huge impact to their ultimate plan of a world government. Since the departure of many Asian countries, including China, plans to consolidate governments into one world government was set back years if not decades. The Asian nations had shown the world that there was no need for the UN's many failed programs to fix poverty. They fixed it themselves by aligning themselves into a strong trading alliance with aggressive market-driven economies. Countries that had despotic and/or communist rulers were slowly 'pressured' by native Augments to allow the change to happen. Once these rulers were out of power, events transpired to remove them permanently from the world. These countries were becoming self-sufficient and established themselves as equal trading partners with the rest of the world. Native Augments within each country moved internal governments to pursue pro-market and strategies to rebuild their economic bases. The net effect of these new economic policies within the EAU increased the quality of life for the citizens of each nation. The oligarchs in charge of the UN, notably their European masters, did not like what they were seeing in Asia. They saw the uncontrolled trade, not heavily regulated and taxed by UN agencies, a threat to their end goals of world domination. Attempting to fix this, proxy agents of the UN launched several covert actions against the EAU to find out the root cause of all these changes without UN oversight.

UN spies soon discovered that the supposedly failed Chrysalis project of the 1970s actually succeeded; it had created genetically advanced or 'augmented' humans. As a result of this project, numerous. 'augmented' humans were embedded in every country around the world. Finding and eliminating these 'Augments' as the UN was now calling them, was their biggest priority. Scientists working for the UN finally found a way to screen for the augmented humans via a simple blood test. These same scientists developed a screening process based on acquired and/or stolen documents from the Chrysalis project. With this new information and technique, the UN and its proxy agents started intensifying their efforts to stop, curtail and even eliminate these augmented humans.

As the next few years progressed, the EAU had become a strong global power in its own right. Economic prosperity had allowed those governments to increase military budgets and modernize both conventional and nuclear arms. Cooperation between the nations of the EAU allowed joint military exercises and the development of EAU military doctrine. Chinese Army and Navy forces trained alongside Indian forces, other armies of the region and vice versa. Even though Khan ruled over many of the former countries of India and Pakistan, now calling it the great Khanate, he ensured his people thrived in their new economy and enjoyed the fruits their labor. He made great efforts to bring his population out of poverty and encourage both individual and economic freedoms never before experienced in Asia. With China now a part of the EAU, Khan and his fellow Augments slowly weakened the communist party from within. Since it was detrimental to the country's economic prosperity, his followers made significant progress in destroying most of its power base and establishing a republican form of government based on law and not political ideology. On a side note, Khan personally abhorred political parties of any kind and where he ruled outlawed them as enemies of the state and they were not allowed by his decree. Political parties in both India and Pakistan were outlawed ever since he took elected office. Freedoms in his mind were inalienable to everyone and his cause was to ensure mankind was in charge of his own destiny as he was, political parties had in the past destroyed these freedoms.

As the UN intensified its opposition to the EAU, Khan saw and disrupted many covert attacks against his nation. Since the UN did not like the EAU trading with the U.S., it initiated covert attacks using private mercenary groups against seagoing trade vessels going to North America. As a result, EAU naval forces stepped up security escorts and even conducted joint operations with the U.S. Pacific naval forces. Despite the heightened security and awareness along the trade routes, attacks still came and eventually, the UN was bold enough to detonate a nuclear device in the city of Singapore killing millions of citizens. Publicly, the UN denounced the tragedy and offered assistance, but the EAU politely declined. With the destruction of Singapore, the covert war between the EAU and UN became overt with the discovery of information supplied by an anonymous western nation indicated the UN was behind the covert attacks from the beginning.

WAR

Since the UN was implicated in the attack on Singapore, it decided to preemptively use armed forces against the EAU. Hoping to topple the new government in China, waves of Russian tanks crossed over the northern border of China from Siberia. Using the Russian Federation military forces as a proxy, the UN invaded with huge air and land mechanized force hoping to secure large tracts of land against the EAU. Despite some initial setbacks by EAU forces in the initial salvos of the invasion, they were able to stop the Russians dead in their tracks about 150 kilometers inside their border. Unknown to the UN and Russians, U.S. military 'advisors' that included U.S. Air Force bomber support stopped the invasion into Northern China. As U.S. bombers destroyed the lines of supply from Siberia into China, the Russian forces were halted before they could reach dense population centers in Central China.

EAU forces were able to execute counterattacks again with the support of U.S. 'advisors' on the Russian forces and route them out of China. Given their momentum, the EAU Army continued well into Siberia, but not before being stopped at the last minute with tactical nuclear weapons employed by the Russian Federation. Khan was shocked, but not surprised that the UN would use such hideous tactics against his forces. After coming to a point where his forces halted, he decided to use newly acquired Chinese submarines to conduct harassment and interdiction operations on Russian Navy forces as well as trade vessels throughout the northern Pacific. Though his forces were not as formidable as the Russians, his attacks caused the Russians to think twice about persecuting a long drawn out war in Asia.

During this time, Khan was careful not to attack any NATO countries or NATO forces in any of the respective theaters of war, with a silent agreement in place between him and his unofficial U.S. allies, NATO forces were not to be used by the UN. Since the war was in Asia and not Western Europe, treaty obligations didn't apply in this situation. Even if the UN tried to convince NATO to come to their side, the U. every proposal on the UN Security Council.

With the strategic capture of the Siberian cities, Blagoveshchensk, Vladivostok, and Khabarovsk, and the capture of a significant portion of the Trans-Siberian railway, the Russians were forced to the negotiation table. In addition to the constant pounding of Russian forces by air assets of both the EAU (with U.S. advisors), Russia was defeated in Siberia. Since the capture of Vladivostok, the EAU gained control of the Russian Pacific fleet headquarters and the largest Russian commercial port in the North Pacific. These events increased the operating range of EAU forces thus reducing UN influence in this region.

In hopes of trying to turn U.S. opinion against the EAU, the UN used proxy agents to detonate suitcase-size nuclear devices in three American cities. As the cities of Los Angeles, Houston and Richmond, Virginia were burning by, UN agents planted evidence linking the bombers to the EAU among American news media outlets. Upon finding this, the U.S. questioned the veracity of this news, but asked another big question,'why?' The goal of the UN was to discredit the EAU in the eyes of the American public and damage U.S. and EAU relations as a result of the bombings. As rescue workers worked to help their fellow citizens, the U.S. President, seeing that the American public wanted a response, met with his cabinet along with key leaders of Congress to decide what to do.

Meanwhile, in the EAU, Khan received the news about the American attacks and immediately contacted his Augment sources in the U.S. ensuring them that he had nothing to do with the attacks. He even offered humanitarian assistance to the U.S. as a show of good faith to the U.S. Khan personally talked to the U.S. President at the time and gave him his word that the attacks were not executed by any of his nation-states. The U.S. President accepted his explanation at face value and assured Khan that he wouldn't retaliate against the EAU. U.S. found the 'smoking gun' evidence that the terrorist attacks were executed by proxy agents paid for by the UN. Seeing that their relationship with the UN was coming to an end, he was scheduled to speak publicly to Congress on officially withdrawing from the UN. Since the U.S. primarily funds the UN, cessation of all funds would eventually lead to its collapse.

As the U.S. President was heading to Congress to deliver his speech, suicide bombers and snipers attacked the presidential motorcade. Despite admirable resistance provided by the U.S. Secret Service and local police force, they succeeded in killing the president, the Secretary of Defense and Secretary of State, traveling with him in the same car. Concurrently, at other locations around the U.S. Capitol, assassins eliminated the U.S. Speaker of the House, both majority and minority leaders of the Senate. Attempts to assassinate the U.S. Vice President were ineffective but left the VP in a comatose state as a result of wounds. These attacks virtually decapitated the U.S. leadership, taking the United States out of the war. Unknown at the time, the UN was behind the decapitation effort and was able to maneuver a pro-UN U.S. cabinet member as the new interim-U.S. President. A week later, this newly un-elected U.S. president along with newly appointed Congressional leadership, pulled all official war support from the EAU. Fortunately, two high ranking U.S. Generals, secretly Augments, escaped to the EAU and was able to inform Khan on all this activity and on the dead president's agenda.

In Europe, several pro-EAU European politicians were assassinated by UN agents and similar appointments of pro-UN supporters were installed. Support for the EAU waned in the West and eventually any type of military support, if any, was cut off. European Augments felt the same thing as key European leaders were assassinated by UN operatives. As UN agents captured suspected Augments in Europe, they were executed on the spot as they resisted or sent to black prisons sites around the world never to be seen again.

Khan now saw his support reduced from the Western nations, most of which came from the U.S., realized that a grim future awaited his current war effort against the UN. Although the Russians were combat-ineffective in Asia, they chose not to pursue any more combat and negotiated a limited cease-fire under UN auspices. Due to the EAU occupation in Siberia, a power vacuum existed with no Russian leadership in the region. Since the Russians were not able to project enough military presence to support the Siberian region anymore, local Siberians declared independence from the Russian Federation as a newly formed country: The Republic of Siberia. With the new capital established in Vladivostok, the Siberian Republic looked to the EAU for support and recognition. Khan immediately recognized the new nation and offered provisional membership in the EAU to the new republic.

Needless to say, the UN wasn't pleased with this development as a newly formed nation arose as a result of the war. Regardless, the UN stepped up its overt and covert war effort against Khan and his EAU. Since the Russians were not combat-effective anymore, another way to get to Khan was devised. Operatives belonging to several European countries were able to infiltrate Russian and European military bases and launch several nuclear missiles against Khan's nations. Additionally, some remaining Russian naval forces, especially submarines were able to execute missile launches from outside of EAU territory. These devastating attacks destroyed most of the military infrastructure and some of his cities forced Khan out of power.

Coupled with a massive propaganda effort spearheaded by the UN, the public disclosure of the Augments and the atrocities created by them was put out via the world media puppets. Such things as the war in Siberia and the attacks on the U.S. Cities were examples of their evil deeds and how they sought control over normal humans. Since these secretive oligarchs controlled the major media outlets, such as CNN, the Russian News, and the BBC, the Augments were played as the evil monsters of the world that bring war, fear, and death to normal humans. Due to the fact that Augments could look like everyday humans, the UN provided free to any nation, their Augment blood test. The Augments soon found themselves surrounded by hostile humans as nations rose up against them. All across Asia, nations wrestled control of their governments back from the Augments and broke away from the EAU. As a gesture of good faith and no hard feelings, the UN was there to assist in the humanitarian efforts reestablishing their presence in these countries.

The ESCAPE

As the normal humans of India were closing in on his government headquarters, his staff was performing emergency destruction procedures in anticipation of capture or death. As the Indian armed forces were closing in, several black commandos entered Khan's military bunker, but these weren't Indian, they were American. In fact, a Delta team showed up to rescue Khan and his followers. As they left the bunker, demolitions were set to destroy the place and all data within it. Khan and his group were covertly taken to the U.S.

Upon reaching the U.S., Khan and his group was saved by members of the U.S. Armed Forces that were still loyal to the two American Augmented Generals, Lt. General William Taylor and Brig. General Stanley Roberts. Both Taylor and Roberts new if they were found out, then they'd be either executed or sent to a black site prison for the rest of their lives. The final destination was somewhere in the Nevada desert, where the U.S. Conducted advanced aircraft testing, Area 51. Here, since Taylor and Roberts had access to this location, was the perfect place to sequester Khan for the time being.

As the war was winding down due to the ceasefires in Asia and recovery efforts launched by the 'benevolent' UN, Augments around the world were converging on this location with the assistance of various U.S. special operations forces. Ironically, due to the influence of the Augment generals, various way to enhance U.S. military forces were tested and conducted for certain special operations forces. In reality, a few of the Delta operators were Augments.

Since the propaganda put out by the UN concerning the 'evil' Augments had taken hold among all the national governments, there were no safe spots on Earth anymore. Even though Generals Taylor and Roberts had safeguarded Khan in Nevada, they only had a limited time until their own U.S. government would turn them over to the UN. Taylor, in consultation with Khan, suggested that he and his followers escape Earth on an experimental space ship housed there at Area 51.

Khan agreed.

\- End Testimony -

\- TBC -


	6. Integration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly fills in some transition time until we get to the Federation council debate.

\--- Starbase 13 ---

Upon finishing Khan's tour of the Starbase the three individuals, Khan, Amin, and Lt McGivers… the base intercom paged the lieutenant.  
Komack to McGivers  
Hearing this, Lt McGivers went to the wall unit and clicked it on, "McGivers, here."  
Lieutenant, we're done reviewing the information, can you bring our guests to my office, we'll be waiting. Komack ordered over the intercom.  
"Aye, sir, we're close by, we'll be there shortly. McGivers out." She clicked off the intercom.  
As they walked towards Admiral Komack's office, she looked at Khan, "It seems they are ready for you."  
Khan looked at McGivers, "It seems so, Marla," looking around, "I have to admit much of this technology is impressive, but I don't understand why humans in this era haven't made some type of modifications or improvements to themselves to become more adaptable to the rigors of space?"  
"In some ways we have, despite the ban on genetic engineering, humans have restricted ourselves to just modifying only defective or disease-producing genes, not improving what we have already. Due to the lessons learned during those times on Earth, humanity has had to come to terms with it means to be human." She looked away for a moment, "It seems that humans are again at a significant crossroads again in its history. Based on what I've learned about humanity studying history is that there always new things to be learned and wisdom gained."  
"I see now that your Augments were not given a fair shake by human leaders of the time…that's unfortunate, and from the evidence, I think that you and your Augments could've contributed immensely to the betterment of us 'normal' humans," she finished.  
Khan looked at her, "I hope to be able to help humanity again, Marla. You have my word. My compatriots that came with me have various skills and have unique gifts that can be shared. Regardless of their reasons to follow me, they all wanted to find a better world to live in…perhaps we'll find one eventually."  
McGivers merely nodded.  
At the outer office, Lt McGivers led the party to the ensign sitting at the desk.  
"Ensign," she looked at the young man sitting there, "let the admiral know that we're here."  
"Yes, ma'am," he responded, and cued the intercom, "Admiral, Lt McGivers is here with her group."  
"Send them in ensign, Komack out."  
The ensign just nodded and the entire party entered the Admiral's office. The security guards that had been trailing the group throughout the tour, posted themselves in the inner office with the ensign.  
As they entered the room, Admiral Komack, Captain Kirk and Commander Spock all stood up around the small briefing table and welcomed Khan and Ms. Amin. Lt McGivers came around and found herself a chair at the small table.  
"Welcome Khan, I hope you found the tour educational," Komack again extended his motioning him to an empty chair across from him.  
Khan took the seat as well as Amin on his right, "I did indeed, Admiral. I appreciate your hospitality."  
"Khan, we have others who would like to meet you and discuss some items of interest with you, can you look over the viewer on the wall to your right?"  
As Khan looked over, the viewer came on to show both Fleet Admiral Nogura and the Federation Defense Minister.  
" _Greetings, Mr. Khan,_ " Nogura began. " _How have your accommodations been there at the Starbase?_ " he asked.  
"Fine admiral, but I prefer only Khan, please."  
" _Excellent. I'm glad everything is good. Khan, due to the sensitive nature of what you represent to Earth, only a few individuals here on Earth know of your current existence at the moment. In the 250 years since you've been in cryo-stasis, many political changes have occurred on Earth that may be challenging to your living among us; however, there is good news. The Federation_ Council _has been consulted in closed session, our governing body, and has been briefed on this event. Some of the council members are from alien races that consider our banning of genetic engineering as premature and irrational based on unsupported facts. The humans on the council are the most resistant; however, those same alien races do believe it could be humans' best interest to make a few changes to meet the challenges of interstellar space. T_ _he bottom line is this: Despite the many varied opinions on the council, it is the belief of the people around me believe that you could be a valuable asset to the Federation and Earth._ _Have you been brought up to speed on our history since you left Earth?_ " he asked.  
Khan, "Yes I have, Admiral, what is your question?"  
" _You've noticed that humans are at a slight disadvantage with some of our aggressor species, correct? Where do you think we as a species could have done better?_ "  
Khan merely nodded and said, "Yes, some of this history is disturbing and I see where you could have made better choices either in diplomacy or military strategies that could have shortened these wars or gained a better advantage in Earth's favor…you have to understand admiral, and you probably already do, I come from a violent time in history. Martial skills were common among humans at the time. Among my group, I have five 20th century generals and other various soldiers with specialized skills that could be very useful. These generals have a cumulative 90 or so years of so-called ancient military doctrine between them. I noticed that your engagements with aliens were needlessly prolonged and the tactics used were very haphazard. I don't mean any disrespect admiral, but some of those battle tactics seemed haphazard and ill-planned. I'm not saying you did well, but I offer you some better doctrine if you'll take it."  
"Also, I've noticed aside from the military advantages we could bring to the table, our blood according to Dr. McCoy here, "he looked at Captain Kirk," has indicated that it has the ability to improve yourselves as well as cure some of your known genetic diseases."  
Nogura merely nodded, " _Agreed, Khan. I can see you know where this conversation is going. My proposal, as authorized by both the Federation Defense minister beside me and the Federation president is that we're authorized to awaken your crew and fellow Augments on the condition, that you integrate with our culture and provide certain advice and assistance to our military forces and our Federation medical database. This will be a delicate situation, but arbiters, or lawyers as they were called in your time, are currently re-looking at the ban on human genetic engineering. It may take months or years, but we're not going to succumb to our fears and cast you out. The United Earth government is considering fine-tuning it to allow for augmentation in certain situations._ "  
At this point, Captain Kirk spoke up, "Excuse me, sirs. But, humans have evolved into a more peaceful society that only fights as a last resort. Our society is built around peaceful coexistence with other alien races. Are we changing our core ideals?"  
Nogura looked at Kirk, " _Not in the least, Jim. My point and the Defense Minister_ _here is that we'd be fools to not use something to our advantage to protect the Federation and especially Earth. I'm a student of history as well, Jim. I'm one of the conservative voices in this issue, but in the time since the end of World War III on Earth, we, as a species, have lost something to ourselves. Yes, we are on the right track, but we barely won the Romulan war in the 2150s, we're struggling to understand the Klingons now. How many times have you lost crew to not anticipating the martial prowess of an advanced alien race? We are just not prepared. Our values aren't changing, but we, as a race need to give ourselves more of a fighting chance, among the other alien races. Our focus should be on ensuring our ideals are strong but ensure that we can back them up with determination if needed. Don't you agree?_ " he looked at Kirk.  
Kirk nodded, "Agreed, sir, but I just hope we're not going down a path that takes the human out of human," he countered.  
Nogura looked at Kirk, " _Jim, my oath is to the Federation and I've sworn to protect it and the ideals it represents. Don't you think_ to _we need to take into consideration, Augment human rights?"_  
"I understand, sir. When you put it that way, the rights of all need to be respected."  
Looking back to Khan, " _Khan, on behalf of the Federation president, I would like to officially welcome you into the Federation_."  
Khan looked surprised but pleased. "I accept your welcome, Admiral. So, am I to understand that my fellow Augments will awaken shortly?" he asked.  
" _Yes, they will, Khan. I need you to understand that it's going to be a gradual process to integrate your people back into society and I need your help. Can I count on it?_ " Khan nodded and further said, " _I'm going request that Captain Kirk bring you here to Earth to meet with certain Federation council members, if not the entire council. While you're here on Earth, we'll start the awakening procedures on the rest of the Augments. D_ _o you think Amin can help assist my medical staff with the orientation once they are awake? While on Earth, I hope to use you to help in the negotiations on how to work your Augments into our society. Is there any further requests or questions?_ "  
Khan looked at Amin and nodded, "Sir, Amin here is an excellent choice to stay here and assist in the orientation of the other Augments. Also, I'd like three more Augments revived to come with me to help build and make our case to this Federation council."  
" _Agreed, who else would you like?_ "  
Khan replied, "I have two U.S. generals of that time and the U.S. Vice President. You see, unknown to the American public at that time, their very own vice president was and is an Augment." He finished.  
Nogura nodded, " _Fair enough, Khan,_ " He looked over to Admiral Komack, " _Wes, please work with Khan to revive the individuals he's referring to. If they can help assist with this integration, I am all for it._ "  
"No problem, sir. I'll get my medical team on it." Womack acknowledged the order.  
" _Wes, Jim, this concludes our_ _little question and answer_ ," Nogura looked over to the Defense Minister, " _Do you have any questions, sir?_ "  
The minister replied, " _No I don't. I'm content with the arrangement thus far. Khan, we look forward to meeting you and your party when you arrive on Earth,_ " he finished.  
Nogura looked back over to Admiral Komack and Captain Kirk, " _That's all for now, gentlemen, Nogura out._ " With that, the view screen turned off and was replaced by a Federation seal.  
Komack looked to Kirk and Spock, "Jim, you and Mr. Spock please assist Khan in identifying these three individuals for revival," He looked at Khan, "Khan, please work with my medical staff and I'll make arrangements to transport those members of your group to the _Enterprise_ when they are medically ready to travel."  
"I have established quarters on the base for you and Amin until we're ready for travel. Is there anything else you require?"  
Khan was gracious, "not at the moment, Admiral. Thank you again for your hospitality." Komack looked to Captain Kirk, "Jim, would you and Mr. Spock, see to the rest of the revivals of the individuals Khan requested. Have the medical staff revive them concurrently, I'm curious to meet this former vice president."  
Captain Kirk rose from his seat with Mr. Spock, "Yes, sir. I'll have Dr. McCoy proceed as directed."

\--- On board the _Enterprise_ 3 days later –--

  
_Captains log, stardate 3142.5, the_ Enterprise _is en route to Earth with 4 special guests for a closed session of the Federation Council. It is the hope of all present that the Earth's ban on genetic engineering is lifted or modified for them to become full-fledged citizens of not just Earth, but the Federation as well. Hopefully with the testimony and the evidence presented by these individuals will change minds in the Earth government. Our guests have kept my historian very busy with each of their recounting of what happened back in the 1990s. Regardless of the outcome, a part of our history that has at one time been lost, has now been recovered._

As befitted his status, the newly awakened U.S. Vice President, a James Moore, along with the two generals and Khan, was being given the tour of the _Enterprise_ by the Captain himself.  
"Captain," Moore said, "this ship is truly remarkable. I'm very honored by the name itself." He smiled.  
"Agreed, sir. Many of Earth's historical navy ship names were and are used in the naming of many of our ships. In addition to Earth's contribution to the fleet, many of our vessels have names representing all of our Federation member worlds."  
"Interesting, captain," he agreed. He looked at Khan, "what's your opinion, Khan?"  
"A fine ship, Mr. Vice President. I've read some of the unclassified missions of this vessel and it's has had a very distinguished service record."  
The two generals accompanying the party were also impressed by the technology represented in the ship. "Captain, if I may ask, how is your fleet structured, without divulging confidential information, if you will?" General Taylor asked.  
The captain looked back and answered, "The fleet is structured as four main fleets covering several quadrants, approximately 200 light year regions, with various ships of different types that perform specific mission roles according to their design. Without giving too much away, we're about 120 ships strong at any given time provided the Federation's budget is willing.  
"You have to understand, general, even though we look like a battleship and can function as one, our ship's main purpose is science and exploration, not for aggressive military action. We do have the means to defend ourselves, but we don't go out and seek confrontation."  
The general replied, "Understood, but does your fleet have other types of vessels specifically designed for battle, for example, a battleship, dreadnought or similar type?"  
Kirk answered, "Yes we do, but we don't advertise their existence to the public. We have one assigned per each fleet. For an army general, you know quite a bit about naval strategy and doctrine."  
General Taylor smiled, "Well, sir. In my century, as a flag officer, in order to command various joint task forces, be a combination of an army, navy and or an air force, I had to know the capabilities of each component in order to employ them successfully. The same could be said of navy admirals or air force generals of my time."  
He asked, "Where are your Marines, Captain? Who performs shipboard security and land assaults?"  
"Having a Marine Corps, like that of your U.S. Marine Corps, is not in line with our Starfleet doctrine of peaceful exploration. We classify ourselves as primarily non-combatants second, diplomats first," Kirk answered, "Our shipboard security is performed by a security division. After the Romulan War, and with the formation of the Federation, Earth had what was called the MACOs or Military Assault Command Operations a separate military branch. Since that time, it had been disbanded."  
"I'm sure Lt McGivers could give you a more detailed brief on them and their capabilities. If you all are ready, gentlemen, she has set up a banquet in your honor here in the main recreation area. Many of my off-duty crew is inside eager to get to know everyone here. Many of them are from Earth, some are not. Feel free to mingle and relax." As he led them down to the hallway and indicated the door. He looked at Vice President Moore, "After you sir," he indicated. As Khan, the two generals entered, he followed them in last.  
The tour group entered the recreation area and it was decorated in old Earth flags and whatever memorabilia that could be found on the ship and Starbase at the last minute. Ironically, most of the items came from Lt McGiver's quarters.  
Even the food coming out of the synthesizers looked more like its 20th-century equivalents, representing dishes from North America, India, and Pakistan of the time period, plus a few other dishes representative of 23rd century Federation society.  
Lt McGivers came up to the group, "Gentlemen, welcome. This is our attempt to make you feel comfortable. I wish I could have found more items, but this is what we could find on short notice. She greeted them each and showed them what to find among the dishes. She'd provided some books and memorabilia that could make it feel like their century. Each of them nodded their heads in approval and headed to get something to eat. As the generals and vice president headed to the food tables, Khan hung back next to Lt McGivers and reached for her hand to kiss, "Marla, how are you?" he smiled charmingly. "It is very impressive. Truly, you've gone to great lengths to make us feel welcome."  
She smiled back, "I hope everything is acceptable to you milord."  
"There is no need to call me that. Khan is fine," he smiled back.  
She could feel the blush immediately at this comment.  
As the reception went on, the Augments talked to various people in Kirk's crew. The two generals cornered the security chief, Commander Giotto and were asking him tactical questions which to Kirk's knowledge, Giotto had never been happier. He even cracked a smile or two. The vice president had started up a question and answer session with his communications officer, Lt Uhura which they seemed to be totally engrossed in something he couldn't hear at the moment.  
As Kirk went back to the dispenser to refill his drink, Dr. McCoy came up and nudged his elbow. "Jim, how are our guests?" he asked.  
"I should be asking you, Bones. What do you think?"  
"Well, I'm still awed by their adaptability to everything. They seem to be taking everything in stride with very little if any negative reactions. Psychologically, they seem fine. Physically, they are perfect. Basically, they were bred, no pun intended, to survive."  
"I was talking to Khan and he says that they have their own doctor that came with them. A Dr. Gideon Hawkings. He said, he was a brilliant doctor in his own right. I'm kind of disappointed I won't meet him when he gets awakened back on the Starbase."  
"I'm sure you'll meet with and compare notes in the near future. Command has tasked the _Enterprise_ to be attached to this project to its conclusion. When their presentation is completed on Earth, we're tasked with taking them back to the Starbase for final disposition of the Augments."  
"Are you worried, Jim." He asked, "Seems command likes to use Jim Kirk when they can,"  
"I'm not in the least. I have faith command will make the right call."  
McCoy laughed and smacked his back. "Come by my office later, Jim. Got a bottle of Saurian brandy that needs attention."  
"Will do, Bones. I have to check in with the bridge before Beta Shift takes over, but I'll be down after that." He smiled at the thought.  
As the doctor drifted away into the crowd to mingle with the Augments, Kirk took that moment to slip away. With the _Enterprise_ about 5 days from Earth still, he'd kept the ship on Yellow Alert. This presented a strain to the crew, but with the guests he had on board, he couldn't afford anything less.  
Ships along his path had taken up special security precautions per Admiral Nogura's direction to make sure _Enterprise_ made it to Earth safely. If the guests could benefit both Earth and Federation, then there were those most important commodities to be protected.

\- TBC -


	7. The Federation Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arrival of Khan and his fellow Augments to Earth, the debate of whether or not to rescind the ban on genetic weighs heavily on the Federation Council.

  
\--- San Francisco, North America, Federation Council Chambers ---

Since the arrival of the Augments to Earth via Kirk and crew, there had been a state of heightened security around them. Prior to the _Enterprise_ arriving in orbit of Earth, news of the Augments was still kept confidential among knowing Starfleet personnel and soon to be briefed Federation council members.

Of the current Federation council members that were privy to the information, the president of the Federation Council was the only one that had foreknowledge of what the emergency session was going to be about. Once the council was assembled, testimony was going to be given in a closed-door session. In addition to a brief by Admiral Nogura, verbal testimony was also going to be provided by Khan. Also, the U.S. Vice President and the two U.S. Generals were to be present for back up and provide clarifying answers for the council members.

As Admiral Nogura viewed the gathered council members, he began, "Esteemed council members, welcome to this special session of the Federation Council. I'm sure you are all wondering why this session is behind closed doors. Per the Federation President's order, there is now a strict no information disclosure caveat on this meeting and any information presented therein. Any discussions or information created on the topic we're about to discuss is to stay inside this chamber and among the councilors at this time.  
"To begin with, Starfleet has discovered something very significant that could transform the Federation now and into the future, especially for my fellow humans, for which it affects us significantly. Earth has come a long way from its dark history ending in the mid-21st century and fortunately, we've had help from benevolent allies to bring ourselves back from a devastating third world war and allowing us to evolve into a prosperous and peaceful galaxy-wide nation. We, as a species, have learned much about ourselves through our travels and contact with numerous alien species that there are, to paraphrase the Vulcans, '…infinite diversity in infinite combinations…' throughout the galaxy. Together with our allies in the Federation, we hope to continue to explore the galaxy in peace and only use our weapons and ships in self-defense and protection.  
"As the human race has explored more areas of space outside our solar system, the question of who we are as a race has led to significant changes in how to approach that question. Given that our belief that all sentient races have the right to self-determination, we strive not to interfere in alien civilizations for good or bad. Understanding that exposing more primitive races to the idea of alien worlds could do more harm than good, we've had to come to terms with our terms of what is right versus wrong. As we make mistakes in our exploration of the galaxy, we as a race strive to overcome our limited shortcomings and prejudices to make our world and the Federation a better place. Our view of the galaxy and the universe as a whole has had to stay flexible when encountering new and exotic worlds with life that isn't quite human. It is this flexibility and maturity in our race that I hope you will view the human race today with I'm about to tell you," Admiral Nogura looked around to the seated council members, many of whom looked bored, but interested in what he was saying. Many of the human councilors were nodding their head in agreement with what he was saying.  
"Three weeks ago, the starship Enterprise encountered a derelict ship, an Earth ship to be precise, drifting in deep space. Upon investigation by the Enterprise's landing party, they discovered it was a sleeper ship from late 20th century Earth. On this ship, Captain Kirk and his crew found and secured 74 augmented human beings from that were in perfectly preserved in cryo-stasis. The ship, the _S.S. Botany Bay_ was towed to Starbase 13 where all but four of them currently are. The other four are sitting over there," he pointed to where Khan, former U.S. Vice President Moore, and the two generals were sitting next to Captain Kirk and the Federation Defense Minister. All eyes went to them.  
The murmurs went up in the crowd, and Admiral Nogura had to motion for silence so he can finish, "Now, I know what you think, Earth history paints these individuals as notorious dictators and evil soldiers. Now, from interviews and discussions with these individuals, I've come to know them and I find their intentions honorable and peaceful.  
"Today, what I'm asking the council, and especially the United Earth government, which is represented here today," he looked over to where the United Earth prime minister was sitting, "to rescind the ban on human genetic engineering. Now, this is a radical step forward, but from my point of view, and my belief, is that our races' shortsightedness from the past should be corrected. What I'm asking is that you, the council and United Earth, keep an open mind and consider the facts provided."  
He looked over the crowd and the noise of many races talking amongst themselves got loud. Only up at the front, when the Federation President called for order, did the assembled council quieted down. The President looked over the crowd and then nodded to Nogura, "Thank you, admiral, for the brief."  
Admiral Nogura left the podium and went over to sit beside Captain Kirk and the Defense Minister.  
"Fellow council members, I, like the admiral, want to say thank you again for coming and being accommodating with the venue of this meeting. As you can see, the topic being discussed today is controversial enough to warrant the increased security measures. Our objective today is to hear the testimony, read the information before you, and then determine if the ban on human genetic engineering is to be repealed. Now, I know what you may be thinking, but let's not have fear cloud our judgment and prevent us from making a hasty decision, but a good one.  
Looking across the chamber to where the Augments were sitting, he looked at them and said, "Khan, Vice President Moore, Generals Taylor and Roberts are seated here." All of them looked and nodded in return to the President.  
"At this time, I'm going to ask Khan to come and speak to the assembled council." At that moment, Khan got up and went up to the adjacent podium to the Presidents right, but not before coming over to shake the President's hand.  
Khan said, "Thank you, Mr. President," he smiled.  
As he got up behind the podium, Khan looked out over the assembled council members. "Thank you, everyone, for allowing me to speak on behalf of my fellow travelers. When I left Earth, we set out to find a new world, a new nation and to chart our own history away from the prejudiced minds that cast us out. Yes, we were running because we had been defeated, but the other option was to become prisoners or die because of who and what we are. It was to escape persecution by the governments of Earth at that time. As a group, we are not defeated in spirit, we are driven to find our own way…a new way for us to live in peace away from our enemies.  
As he looked around the gathered council members, Khan continued, "On behalf of my fellow Augments, I am petitioning the Federation to allow my fellow Augments to enjoy the same rights and privileges like any other sentient. At the very least, allow us the freedom to determine our own destiny without Federation interference. Allow us to colonize our own world away from you if you decide that we are not to be a part of your society. It makes no difference to me. I've discussed this with my compatriots that are with me and we're perfectly capable of governing ourselves; however, if members of my society decide to not come and live among us, I ask that you allow them to become full-fledged citizens of Earth or any of the Earth colonies already established within your Federation, please grant them that right. You will find that we still can contribute to your Federation and its future.  
"In the time since I've been awake, I've read your Federation Constitution and since it was developed on the precedents of many of Earth's historical documents. Notably, the U.S Constitution, I particularly noticed that your first guarantee says that "…all sentient life forms shall have basic unalienable rights to life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness as given to them by their Creator regardless of biological origin and definition…" I ask you now, do I and my fellow Augments not meet that definition of sentience? And if not, are we not guaranteed under Federation law to be free and pursue that goal of happiness? We want nothing but to determine our own way of life. Free to find our own destiny.  
Khan finished, "I noticed that the United Earth government's ban on genetic augmentation was made out of fear and false facts. Review my testimony and the testimony of my associates and make your decision. I only ask that you let go of your fear and cast it aside to welcome us."  
At the conclusion of his speech, Khan left the podium and walked back to where his Augment associates were.  
As Khan sat down and the Federation President retook the podium to speak, there was a general murmur among the council members. The President motioned for silence. "Councilors, you've heard the testimony and have already read the information provided by Starfleet. Now, if anyone wants to come forward," he looked at the United Earth's Federation councilor, "and provide any counterpoint, the floor is open."  
The Earth councilor shook his head and declined.  
He looked around the chambers and the Andorian's councilor's hand went up.  
"What assurances do we have that these Augmented humans won't institute a coup or attempt an armed rebellion against the Federation or Earth for that matter?" he asked.  
Among the Augments, they looked upon each other and Khan nodded to General Taylor to answer this question. "Sir, my name is Lieutenant General Taylor, I was a military officer from Earth's 20th century and I've studied some of Starfleet's current doctrine. Based on my experience and training, even if we were to stage a coup or attempt to take over, it would be disastrous for both sides. No disrespect to the admirals, it would take quite a bit in manpower and resources to subdue us and the outcome wouldn't benefit either side. From what I've read about the geopolitical situation in this part of the galaxy, this type of insurrection within the Federation would weaken you amongst other galactic powers. We're all in agreement, myself, Khan, the general, and the vice president, our abilities would be better used in helping the Federation create a more secure environment not just for Earth, but for the Federation as well rather than trying to destroy what has been accomplished so far. Does that answer your question, sir?"  
The Andorian councilor replied, "Words are different from actions, but for now, I'll take you on your word, general."  
The President looked around and asked for more comments or questions. "If there isn't anything else, then we're going to close for the day for deliberation on this issue. If you require more questions of Khan and his associates, please contact Admiral Nogura's office for access," he looked at Admiral Nogura, "I'm sure the admiral would be more than pleased to provide that." At that, Nogura merely nodded. As he looked around the chamber, he finished, "As you know, this subject is still confidential and no one outside this chamber is to release what was said here or the testimony that was provided to you earlier. The council will reconvene 24 solar hours from now on a decision. Once the decision is made, public disclosure will follow according to Federation information release policies. Thank you all for your attention."  
With that, the council was dismissed and each of the councilors left their seats headed out of the chamber to their offices. The decision was going to be made tomorrow at the council's reconvening at 15:00 hours Pacific Standard Time the next day. It was then that Khan and his Augments would find out if they'd become a part of the Federation or cast out.  
As they were walking out, the Vulcan Ambassador, Sarek, came up and stopped Admiral Nogura who was talking with Captain Kirk. He looked at the Admiral, "Admiral Nogura, my government has information that has been requested and I now have it with me. I am prepared to release it to you and it is very interesting."  
Admiral Nogura nodded, "Ambassador, let's go to my office and we'll talk there." He looked at Captain Kirk, "Jim, ask Mr. Spock to join us there in about 5 minutes."  
"Aye, sir," he replied.

  
\--- Admiral Nogura's office –--

  
As they were sitting around the mini-conference table in Nogura's office six minutes later, the ambassador presented his information.  
"Admiral Nogura, the information I have painted the Augments in a very different light than your recorded history states. The information I have is from Vulcan probes of your planet at around that time and since at the time, the Vulcan High Command at the time had declared your planet as a 'no contact' situation for our people. From what we have discovered from analyzing the data from that survey, the Earth information news agencies of the time were very heavily controlled by the nation states of the time. Additionally, our scout vessel was able to penetrate the primitive encryption codes of the radio frequencies used by the armed forces of those nation states.  
"Suffice it to say, much of the information we have analyzed corroborates the testimony of Khan and his associates. His assertion that the United Nations organization of that time conducted a negative information warfare campaign against his kind is true. The military forces of that time conducted several covert operations against them to silence or liquidate them," He finished.  
Admiral Nogura looked to Kirk and nodded, "Well, it seems that he was right after all. It's unfortunate and a bit embarrassing that humans were that short-sighted back then, but let's hope that today's humans are a little more open-minded."  
"I agree, sir. As I was observing the council during Khan's speech, many of the non-human members looked like they were supportive of his position; however, I noticed some of the humans in the room, present company excluded, had hard expressions on their faces…like they were not as open-minded as our member races."  
Nogura nodded, "Agreed, I noticed the same thing." He looked at Sarek, "Ambassador, will you be voting on Vulcan's position tomorrow?"  
"I will indeed, but I have yet to decide which way I will go. Logically, we, as a Federation, if we hold true to our values, then it should be an easy decision; however, many of our allies will not decide this outcome logically, no insult intended to present company."  
"None taken, ambassador. I totally understand." Nogura smiled.  
The ambassador got up, "If there isn't anything else, Admiral, I would take my leave of you."  
"No, thank you for your time and the information, sir." As they all rose to see the ambassador leave.  
"Jim, if you could, take this information and disseminate to the rest of the councilors. I'm sure they'll be very interested in reading this." Kirk nodded, "Aye, sir."  
Mr. Spock, "sir, this information is very revealing and could cause quite a stir in the Earth government. It may even rock the very foundation of what we've been told over the years about what happened there in that time."  
"Understood, Mr. Spock," Nogura agreed, "but I'm in favor of allowing the Augments to acclimate into our culture. I see the value of them becoming Federation citizens."  
"Acknowledged, sir. I'll accompany the Captain on his endeavor." With that, both Kirk and Spock left Nogura's office.

\- TBC -


	8. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Like the titles says, it's the decision. Look for a sequel to this story that will take place 10 years from the end of this story. It will describe the changes that happened to the Federation and humanity.

\---The next day…

As the Federation council members sat back down in their seats in the chamber, the Federation President called for order.

"Fellow council members, again thank you for the time you've provided on this issue. Since our departure, everyone here has had time to deliberate on the information as well as the added information provided by Ambassador Sarek. Now is the time for voting." He looked out among the council.

The president simply asked for a majority of votes to rescind the ban. Now, this was to effect Federation policy and the United Earth government had to complete their own actions to rescind the policy on its planet.

The atmosphere was tense as many of the non-human councilors voted in the 'favor' of rescinding the ban on human genetic engineering. The human councilors, some from Earth, others from the human colonies in Federation space were split; however, the number amounted to a majority of the council allowing for the repeal of the ban. Ironically, the Earth councilor had voted in favor of rescinding the ban, despite some initial hesitancy on their part from the beginning. It was later found out that the new information provided by Vulcan highlighted some of the poor decisions that were made in Earth's history, and the United Earth government wanted to display foresight in admitting a mistake and their ability to grow from it.

Since the ban was rescinded, Admiral Nogura looked to Kirk and party and issued orders for them to bring the rest of the Augments to Earth from Starbase 13.

"Khan, you are free to stay here on Earth or you may go with the captain here to see the rest of your people out of cryo-stasis," Nogura offered.

"Admiral, if I may, I'll go with the captain here, but I'm sure the vice president will stay and liaison with Earth's government here. I'd like to be there to welcome my people in person," He said.

"No problem, here, Khan, I'd very much like that, I'm curious as to what the old countryside might look like," Vice President Moore agreed.

The two generals agreed to stay on Earth and continue to build their relationship with Starfleet. Admiral Nogura had plans to use their knowledge and experience in reviewing some of Starfleet's defensive doctrine.

As the groups of people dispersed to carry out their assignments and the dismissal of the Federation Council, news of the discovery of the Augments flooded the Federation News Wire. With the release of information discovered and provided by the council, the general public was more or less accepting of their new citizens. Having about 250 years of interaction and acceptance of non-human alien cultures, finding a long lost tribe of humans wasn't so much of a shock to Earth society. The only anxiety surrounding the news was the information relating to the genetic enhancements these Augments purported to have. Despite those facts, preliminary results from some of the initial studies conducted by Dr. McCoy a few weeks ago suggested some very interesting medical advances for human society, not to mention other similar humanoid races. These predicted advances helped smooth the way for the integration of the Augments into Federation society.

\- END -


End file.
